A Web Unraveled
by Vine Sliver
Summary: Peter Parker has been living a double life as Spider-man for a while now. But now Gwen is getting suspicious and wonders where Peter always seems to be running off to. Will she unravel Peter's lies and discover his alter ego? Please read and review!
1. An Assualt and a Suspicion

**All right! Time for our favorite bug based superhero, Spider-Man! This is my first try at writing a multiple chapter story so let me know what you think. Should I continue it? Are my characters off? Does it need more action? As usual I don't own the Spectacular Spiderman. It would be awesome if I did but I don't, now onto the story.**

"Crap," Peter muttered as he swung off to school. "I'm always late for school. Why is it that all the superheroes you hear about never worry about going to school?" Peter released a web and it landed sticky on a building with a _sricck. _Peter launched himself quickly forward and back flipped of a building and began to free-fall. "Woo hoo!" Peter yelled. There was no other adrenaline rush like plunging down a couple stories. Peter made sure that his satchel was still secure and checked his watch. 7:25. He could definitely make it.

Peter had been repeatedly been late to school. Fighting crime secretly will do that to you. It will also make you lose sleep, fall behind school work, and make your friends think you're unreliable. As Peter fell quickly, he sent up a web line and swung over the crowed traffic. People stuck their heads out their car windows but all they could see was a red-blue blur. Despite all the complications they brought, having spider powers was still pretty awesome. Peter had gone from a nerd that tripped over his own feet to a masked vigilante with the agility of a snake and the strength of a lion.

Peter groaned as another thought came to his mind, the Daily Bugle. He had been planning on taking some pictures of himself earlier this morning and cash them in. Even with Aunt May selling her cook book, money was still tight at the Parker household. But it was an easy job. He helped people and got paid a little bit on the side. There's nothing wrong with that, right? The only downside was that Mr. Jameson would probably use his pictures to prove that Spidey was out to take over the city or something else ridiculous like stomping on puppies.

_Almost to school,_ Peter thought as he hitched a ride on the top of a train. 7:28. Just enough time to climb through a janitor's closet window and change out of his costume. Wearing his spidey suit underneath his normal clothes did make him really hot sometimes. There was also always the risk that he would tear his shirt and people would see his costume. Hopefully he could just pass it of by saying he wore Spider-man pajamas. It was necessary though. You never know when a thug might steal an old lady's purse or when a new super villain will appear.

Peter had finally reached the school. He clung to the wall of a building with both his hands and feet as if he were squatting. The coast seemed to be clear. Suddenly he heard a muffled shout. Looking down from his perch he saw an alley where a woman was being assaulted by two thugs. Peter sprung into action. He sent out a web line and swung down landing a connecting kick to one of the would be rapists. Peter could smell the alcohol on the creep's breath. The other thug had succeeded on ripping the screaming woman's shirt off. Peter shot web from both of his spinners and yanked the guy of her.

"Hey pal, if you were looking for a blow, I've got one right here," Peter said as he hit him with a punch that sent him flying back into the wall of the alley. Peter cocooned him with a barrage of webbing. The other guy was making a run for it. Peter jumped nimbly form wall to wall and with a hand spring landed right in front of the culprit. He knocked the guy to the ground with a swipe kick and stuck him to the wall with his friend. Peter walked over to the woman.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned. She flinched as he approached her but nodded slowly.

"Ye-y-yes. I'm f-f-fine. Thank you, Spider-man."

"Do you have a phone?" Peter asked her. "You better call the police and get these two guys locked up." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone.

"I'll call them right now," she said shakily. Peter nodded. He stuck out his right arm and was about to swing off when the woman grabbed his arm.

"Could you please stay with me until they get here," she asked hopefully. Peter glanced at his watch. 7:40. Damn! He was late again. How was he going to explain it this time? Peter had been late to class more than anyone else in his class. This always seemed to happen to him. His two lives kept bumping heads and it was always Peter Parker who got the short straw, never Spider-man. Peter saw the pleading look in her eyes and didn't have the heart to leave her scared and alone. He nodded.

"Okay."

A little later Peter hopped through a window and removed his mask. He pulled his clothes over his spidey suit and grabbed his satchel. Peter walked over to his classroom door and opened it slowly as he tried to slip in unnoticed. No such luck.

"Mr. Parker, so good of you to finally join us," his teacher said without looking up from the board. The entire class turned to look at Peter. Peter looked down and rubbed his neck embarrassed. "What was it this time, Mr. Parker?" his teacher asked tiredly.

"Well you see sir, I was riding my bike and-"

"You crashed?"

"Yeah, let's go with that", Peter said agreeing.

"Mr. Parker you have been late 12 times this semester. It is obvious that you are lying. You have used that excuse seven times. Either tell the truth or take the time to come up with a better excuse."

"Yes sir." Peter would have to come up with better excuses. He couldn't just walk up and say "Sorry I'm late. You see I'm Spider-man and I had to stop a sexual assault. What's for homework?" That wouldn't fly. The ones he cared about seemed to be already in danger when his identity was secret. Gwen had been kidnapped by Doctor Octopus and Aunt May had a heart attack during his fight with the Sinister Six. This was going to be one secret he was going to keep safe. Peter walked to his seat and sat next to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen", Peter said hesitantly.

"Hi Peter", she said softly with a small smile._ Wow. She looks amazing without her glasses_, Peter thought. _I can't believe I hurt her by going out with Liz_. _I guess it's too late anyway. I really hurt when I went out with Liz. I can't believe I was so stupid! It's these darn hormones! I can't be anything more than her friend right now anyway. Harry is her boyfriend and he's going through a lot right now. It's my entire fault that his father is dead. There should have been something else I could have done. Maybe I'm not supposed to be happy. All I ever do is make sacrifices for others. Sometimes I wish I was never bitten by that spider._

"Peter?" Gwen asked curiously.

"W-What?" Peter asked suddenly broken out of his internal musings.

"I asked if you could past the iron oxide for the lab experiment. You were staring out into space for a minute with a weird look. Is everything all right?"

"No, no, everything is fine," Peter said waving his arms around for emphasis. "Everything is completely normal. There's nothing abnormal going on at all", he babbled.

"Peter, I'm worried about you. Is there something you're not telling me? You can trust me. This year you've been so busy rushing around trying to get so many things done. Gwen lowered her voice and made sure nobody was listening to them. "I'm getting that same feeling that I had when Harry was on Globulin Green."

"Gwen, I promise you nothing is going on. You don't need to worry about me," Peter reassured her. Gwen nodded but she still looked unsure. The bell rang. Everyone got up and filed out of the classroom. "See ya Gwen", Peter said as he exited the room. Gwen waved back with a worried look on her face.

**Bam! First chapter is done. If you have any ideas where I could take this story please let me know. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I thinking maybe Peter is put in a situation where he has to reveal his powers to Gwen. Will Harry find out? What he will he do? What if Norman came back? The questions keep on coming. Please review and tell me what you think of it please!**


	2. A Carchase and a Plot

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I never knew compliments from people I never met could make me feel so good! Anyway, time to move on with the story. I'm going to try and work a little more spidey action into this one so review and tell me what you think. As always, I don't own The Spectacular Spiderman or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing the idea.**

Peter walked down the hall quickly not looking where he was going. _Oh this isn't good, _he thought._ I think Gwen is definitely onto me. She's starting to piece things together. Stupid Eddie! Eddie revealing my identity must have placed the seed of doubt. I hope Harry doesn't find out. If he knew that I killed his father…_ Peter felt himself crash into something hard and sturdy. He looked up. It was Flash. _Oh no._ Flash grabbed Peter by his collar.

"Watch it Parker. Do you think knock my books down and get away scotch free?"

"Flash, c'mon. Aren't we a little too old for us this?" Peter said as he forced Flash's hands off of his shirt. "We're both juniors, stop acting like you're a little kid." Flash raised his fist.

"I ought a…" Someone walked up and grabbed flash from behind. It was Sheshawn.

"Hey Flash, what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing is happening!" Flash said nervously jumping away from Peter. "Me and my pal Pete are just hanging", he said as he gave Peter a few thumps on the back. "Peter's going to help me with my science essay, right Pete?" Flash looked at Peter pleadingly and glanced back at Sheshawn. Peter sighed; at least Sheshawn seemed to have a positive influence on Flash. He hardly beat up anyone anymore.

"Yeah, I was talking to Flash about his thesis on weather manipulation. It's actually really well thought out. I didn't know that he was so smart."

"What?" Flash said confused. "I mean… yeah! It's all about controlling Mother Nature and stuff."

"Really," Sheshawn said curiously. "You'll have to tell me all about it over coffee. Bye Peter," she said as she dragged Flash off.

"Bye Flash, have fun" Peter laughed at the incredulous and dumbstruck look on his face. Flash and Sheshawn were certainly going to have an interesting conversation. Peter walked outside and saw Harry sitting underneath a tree by himself. His head was on his knees and he looked ahead without really seeing anything. He was a wreck. Peter walked over to him and sat down.

"Hi Harry," Peter said quietly.

"Hey Pete," Harry replied sadly.

"Harry listen, I just wan you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk to someone. I know what it's like to lose a father and what you're going through." Harry was quiet for a minute and then he spoke up.

"How did you do it Pete?"

"Do what?"

"Deal with the man that killed your uncle." Peter froze. Images ran through his mind.

_Uncle Ben dead on the ground, shot. Anger, red was clouding his vision. Swinging through the air, chasing the killer. Cornering. Whipping gun away. Punches, kicks, venting his anger at the man who took his uncle's life. His fault, he could have stopped it. About to throw him off the roof. Looking down at him. Uncle Ben wouldn't want this. Leaving him webbed up behind._

"Pete?"

"Oh, I guess it's because of you, Gwen, and Aunt May. You really stood by me and helped me through it. I couldn't have done it without you guys. It also helped that his killer was locked up and punished." Harry pulled grass out of the lawn angrily.

"Spider-man is still out there and he killed my father! He goes unpunished and I suffer. If I ever found out whom he was…" Angry tears ran down Harry's face and he wiped them away angrily. Peter winced and was starting to become very uncomfortable. _You've really walked right into this one Parker, _he said to himself.

"Harry," Peter said cautiously. "It seems from what you told me that it was an accident. Spider-man helps lots of people all the time. He would never kill anyone on purpose. Your dad was on Globulin Green and hurt a lot of people as the Green Goblin. It was self defense."

"Now you're taking his side Peter! Harry said acidly. "You weren't there." _If you only knew, _Peter thought. "You don't know what he was thinking or why he did what he did. Maybe the Bugle is right and Spider-man is nothing but a menace. You're only taking his side because he's the reason you get paid!"

"Harry calm down," Peter said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry shrugged him off and looked away. "Spider-man can't be completely bad he has saved Gwen a couple times." Harry didn't answer but he just frowned.

"Whatever. When you see him again, tell him that I don't forgive him and that he owes me a life," Harry said grimly standing up.

Peter felt awful that he had caused his friend so much pain. _Just one more reason to keep Spidey's identity secret,_ Peter thought sadly. Harry reached down and picked up his jacket and put it on. "I'll see you later Pete. Gwen and I have a date," Harry said smugly with sneer on his face as if to rub it in.

_What was that all about,_ Peter thought confused. _Does he know something I don't_? Whatever Harry had meant by that comment, it would have to wait. A bright red sports car sped down the street veering onto the curb and knocking over mailboxes and tipping phone booths. The men in the car were firing guns at the police cars that were in hot pursuit. One of the bullets found its mark and burst one of the police car's tires. The car careened out of control and collided with another car_. Just the sort of thing I need to take my mind off my problems, _Peter thought as he made sure nobody was looking and ran behind a dumpster. Yesterday's tuna fish tacos had really begun to stink, one the perks of being a superhero.

Peter ripped off his clothes revealing his spidey suit. He grabbed his mask out of his bag and pulled it over his head. Peter placed his belongings in the dank corner of the alley and webbed them there for safe keeping. He jumped onto the wall and began to run up it. Peter looked to the west. He could hear the sounds of the pursuit. Peter swung off. The police were having trouble keeping up the escaping car due the heavy New York traffic. Fortunately there was no roof top traffic to slow Peter down He pulled out of a back flip and landed heavily in front of the speeding car.

"Hey guys, I think you might be just a tiny bit above the speed limit," Peter said as they rushed down the street at 70 miles per hour.

"It's the web head!" screamed the weasel looking blond one with a bad mustache and B.O."

"Come on web head. Is that the best name you have? How about the 'Wall Crawler', or the 'Arachnid', or even better how about just your plain old friendly neighborhood Spider-man, those sound better.

"How about I show you just how friendly I am," said the muscular one at the wheel. He stood up and drove a punch at Peter. Peter's spidey sense went off and he dodged it easily, yawning.

"Wow you missed me, big shocker!" Peter mocked. "You guys need better hand eye coordination. I recommend you take up video games. It's a lot safer."

This infuriated them and the weasel one brought his rifle.

"Whoa!" Peter said putting his hands up. "That's a pretty big gun. Are you sure you're not compensating for something?" The goon yelled in anger and aimed it at Peter and pulled the trigger. Before he completely pulled the trigger, Peter lashed out with his foot and the gun spun into the air. I fired into the hood of the car. Smoke began to flow up from underneath the hood.

"Oooh, you should be more careful. That smoke doesn't look good," Peter said concerned. The car began to slow down. Peter sent webs out from his spinners and attached them to buildings and traffic lights. The car rolled to a stop. Punched and knocked out the weasel. But the big one snuck up behind him. Pow! Peter fell backwards with his face numb. Now he was mad. Peter sent out webs and yanked the guy off his feet and towards him. Peter gave him a roundhouse kick that brought his opponent to his knees. After that it was rather simple to hang the crooks from upside down from a traffic light where the cops would find them moaning and holding their heads.

_Another day of good work, _Peter though as he swung away.

A man clad in black walked up to a limo parked outside an alley. He waited as the window lowered slightly. The man in black waited for the one in the limo to speak first.

"Have you encountered any problems?"

"Yes, a small one milord," the man said in a British accent. "There seems to be a bloke masquerading as insect. He stops any crime that he can. He could become cumbersome to our operations."

"Is that so? What do you know about him?"

"Nothing much milord, he's surrounded in mystery. Nobody knows who he is," the man said anxiously. There was a pause.

"Look into it then. Our expanding criminal empire can't afford to be slowed by a bugger. Find out how he can manipulate him. There must be something he loves, blackmail him, bribe him, force him to obey me. That's all I ask," said the man in the limo.

"Yes milord, right away." The window closed completely and the limo pulled out of the alley. The man stood in the shadow of the dark alley. He pulled out a piece of webbing and twiddled it with his fingers. "Who are you, Spider-man? You can't hide because there isn't anyone Perry Atherton hasn't been able to sniff out."

Peter landed on top of a building about a block away from his house. He crawled down the wall and landed lightly on his feet. He made sure he was alone and pulled off his mask. Peter's hair was messed up and he began to smooth it back down. A black and purple bruise had begun to form along the right side of his face, a souvenir from his encounter with the car jacking thugs. Peter took off his spidey suit and folded it neatly into his backpack. It could use a good wash. Peter lifted it up and sniffed it. He shuddered; he could still smell the faint scent of rancid tuna fish tacos. Peter put the bag on his shoulder and walked into his house.

"Aunt May! I'm home," Peter called out.

"Hello Peter," Aunt May said as she walked into room. "How was your day at school? Aunt May put down a piece of china that she had been polishing.

"Oh you know same old, same old. I'd better start my homework." Peter began to walk up the stairs when Aunt May looked up.

"Peter!" she cried out. "What on earth happened to your face?"

"M- my face," Peter said softly to himself. He put his hand on his face and realization struck him. Those car thieves! That had left him souvenir and had gotten him into a mess.

"Was it that Flash Thompson boy? Why, I think I just might have to call his parents," she said as she reached for the phone.

"Wait Aunt May! Flash didn't do this. He's actually been a lot nicer since he started going out with Sheshawn," Peter admitted. "I was walking to my class and I- I slipped down a couple stairs and landed on my face. I was just clumsy."

Aunt May raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure that's what really happened Peter? I swear, ever since the beginning of last summer you've been coming home hurt more and more often." _You mean since that spider bite,_ Peter thought to himself.

"Aunt May you don't need to worry yourself, it's bad for your heart. What happened was an accident." _It really was an accident. I should have been paying attention. I let some street punk get a wail on me. I hope I'm not getting soft._ "I've got a lot of homework I'd better do Aunt May," Peter said as he walked up the stairs and to his room. Aunt May nodded but the concern in her eyes didn't fade away.

Peter got to his room and dropped his bag with a sigh. He rubbed his tired eyes with one hand. He sat on his bed and looked out the window. "This is just great," Peter muttered to himself. "Now even Aunt May is starting to suspect that something is up. I have to get better at being Spider-man and keeping it a secret. I won't let them get hurt anymore," Peter said as he pounded his fist onto his bed. Peter did his homework, ate dinner with Aunt May and went to bed.

At a high security and technology prison Sandman sat in his cell absent mindedly creating different shapes out of his hands. Suddenly there was a scuffle and grunts outside of his cell door. The door opened and in walked Perry Atherton. Two unconscious prison guards lied at his feet.

"Good evening Mr. Flint. I hear you're the bloke to talk to about a certain spider." Sandman smiled a nasty grin.

**Dum, dum, dum. The plot thickens. Yep that's right I'm bringing back Sandman. It's time Peter took on some super villains instead the occasional guttersnipe. Aunt May is wising up to. And who's this Perry guy. Looks like the Big Man might have some competition for New York City. I guess I'll have to research British organized crime to write more. Please tell me any ideas for my story. Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. What I should keep and what I should change. I met my goal of at least 2,000 words for this chapter. Boo-ya! Remember, reviews make me happy.**


	3. A Confrontation and a Battle

**Alright, it's time for chapter 3. Thanks for all the reviews guys. They mean a lot. Thanks for your in depth reviews Sonicshadow1. Okay, I've set the stage and now it's time to add some drama for Peter and Gwen. I may not be able to update in a while because have finals coming up that I need to study for. After that I can write all summer long! Disclaimer I do not own the Spectacular Spiderman. That would be pretty awesome if I did but I don't. **

Sand… Sand is made up of rock that has been weathered over time by waves or wind. It's mainly made up of quartz because quartz is a very hard mineral and can't be broken down anymore. So in short, sand is very hard and it would hurt if you were hit by it, so if about three tons of it turned into a fist and sent you flying, it would hurt a lot. Peter was thrown backward and landed heavily against a building. Pain shot up his spine and he let out a shout. He wasn't going to let happen again anytime soon. Peter looked down and saw him, the Sandman. Sandman looked up and gave a wave. "Long time no see, Web head, did you miss me?"

"Yeah Marco, I missed you like a dog misses fleas," Peter said as he back flipped from the indentation in the wall, crouching down.

"Aw Spidey, you're hurting my feelings. We have a history together. We go way back."

"All the history I recall is me kicking your butt," Peter shot back.

Sandman took a step back and considered this for a moment. "I guess you're right. But you know what they say about the future, it isn't set in stone. You can change it and mold it. It's almost like…Sand!" With this Sandman gathered himself up into a sandstorm and launched himself at Peter. As Peter felt Sandman slam into him, he would have never thought his day would turn out like this.

_Earlier that Day_

Peter actually got to school on time for once and saw Gwen and Harry standing in the bustling hall. "Hey Harry!" Peter called cheerfully as he approached. Harry just looked back at Peter with a look of disgust and walked down the hallway without a word. Peter frowned and looked after him, feeling guilty. Peter turned around and saw Gwen staring right at him. She was giving him The Look.

"Ahh! Why are you giving me The Look? I didn't do anything, honest!" Gwen shook her head

"Peter, Harry wouldn't leave in a big huff if you didn't do anything. Now, what did you say that upset him so much?" Gwen leaned against her locker with her books in her arms.

"I- I didn't really say anything to upset him Gwen." Gwen gave him The Look again. "Okay I never meant to upset him. Harry's really hurting right now and I would be a lousy friend if I upset him on purpose." _Killing his father would also make me a lousy friend,_ Peter thought miserably. Peter sighed sadly. "I just said that I thought Spider-man killing his father must have been an accident. I mean I spend a lot of time around him and I'm sure he would never kill anyone on purpose. Besides it's not like his father was completely innocent." Peter began to get more worked up and waved his arms around. "He went around hurting people and setting up a criminal empire. He had to be stopped. I never meant to kill him."

"What!" Gwen said, her eyes widening in shock as she placed a hand on her locker. "What did you just say?"

"Um… What are you talking about?" Peter said nervously. He began to get the feeling that he had messed up big time.

"You just said that _you_ never meant to kill Harry's father, Gwen said incredulously. _Shit,_ Peter thought. _Way to go Parker. How are you going to work you way out of this one? _

Peter gave a weak chuckle. "Did I do that? It must have been a slip of the tongue. Wow, am I stupid or what? I could never…" Peter looked down at his watch. "Would you look at the time! Sorry Gwen but I have to get to class." Peter ran down the hallway as fast he could.

"But Peter," Gwen called after him, you're next class is the other way!"

"I'm taking the scenic route!" Peter yelled back. It sure was hard to keep track of multiple identities. No wonder schizophrenic patients have so many problems. It's hard to keep track of everything. Peter came to a stop by the janitor's closet. Things seemed bad for Peter Parker. His best friend wouldn't look at him and Gwen… Well Gwen was a smart girl. Peter was actually surprised that he managed to keep his alter ego a secret from her for this long. That was one of the things Peter admired about her. Gwen was very persistent and would never stop until she solved a problem. Unfortunately this trait would work against Peter. It was only a matter of time.

Perry Atherton sat down in comfortable leather chair and sipped fine wine from a glass. If there was one thing Perry knew, it was style. These Yanks were so run down and had no appreciation for sophistication or the fine arts. Perry sat in a library surrounded by fine paintings and had a roaring fire going in the hearth. This lack of appreciation was very manifest in Sandman. He fidgeted in his chair and it was clear that he was a fish out of water in this setting. Perry sighed. Associating with this sort couldn't be helped now. "Mr. Flint…," he began.

"The name's Sandman," Sandman said irritably.

"Very well then, Sandman, I have come to offer you a proposal. I represent an organization that is hoping to set up a… certain kind of business in New York City and Spider-man could be a problem."

Sandman looked up at this. "So it looks like you need my expertise as an exterminator but what's in it for me? I want to be paid well," Sandman said angrily banging his fist down on a table. The table cracked. "I'm sick and tired of getting the short straw for all my hard work and dedication. I want a big score!"

Perry reached beside his chair and pulled out a large silver briefcase. He undid the locks and opened it. Sandman's jaw dropped open. There had to be thousands and thousands of dollars in it. Sandman gave a large smile. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Finally someone is has learned the proper value of my skills. Not like the Big Man," he grumbled.

"Are you up for it?" Perry asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Beat on Spidey and get paid big bucks for it. It's like two birds with one stone. I'm in. When can I start?"

"You can begin immediately, of course."

Lunch was very quiet and somber. Peter sat at the lunch table awkwardly eating his sandwich with Harry and Gwen. How did he mess up this badly with his two best friends? Peter lifted his head a risked a smile at Gwen as she ate her salad. She looked at him and looked back down without saying a word. Peter turned to Harry and saw that he had watched the exchange. He had a dark look in his eye and gave Peter a look that made him very uncomfortable. _Great, this is almost as fun as fun as playing basketball with Doc Oct. Okay got to do something to break the mood._ "So… How about the math test? Huh? I thought it was pretty hard, you know with the apothem and everything."

"Shut it Pete," Harry said angrily. "We all know that you aced that math test. Don't pretend you had trouble with it." Harry threw down his fork. "Why does everything always work out for you? Huh? My father, he was always comparing the two of us. 'Harry why can you be more like your friend Peter,' Harry said in a deep monotone Norman Osborn voice. 'He really knows how to apply himself and he'll be going places in this world.' "He was always closer to you than me, his own son," Harry whispered sadly.

Peter shook his head violently. "Harry, don't say that. Your father loved you a lot." _In his own very convoluted manner but still,_ Peter thought.

"No he didn't," Harry said resentfully. "He wished that you were his son since you're so perfect and now he's gone…"

"Harry," Gwen spoke up. "I know that you and your father had certain… issues but I think he really did care about you and wouldn't want you to be miserable. Your father would want you to rise above this tragedy and be a man."

Harry turned to look at Gwen. "What kind of man should I be? My father said he didn't want me to be weak and timid. He wanted me to seize life by the horns and screw the consequences and morals." Harry gave a weak chuckle and looked down at his food. "I guess he wasn't the best role model for me."

"You know," Peter said quietly, "Uncle Ben always said 'with great power comes great responsibility.' I think that is the sort of man a guy should be. He should help others instead of hurting them. Raise them up instead of cutting them down, be kind instead of cruel." Peter paused. "Harry I know that the things that happened haven't changed the fact that you loved your father, but I don't think that your father was the sort of man you should be."

Harry glared at Peter and looked as if he were about to protest but he didn't say anything. He shut his eyes and slowly nodded his head. Harry looked at Peter. His gaze softened for the first time in weeks. "Maybe you're right Peter," he said reluctantly. "Thanks." Peter relaxed and smiled. It seemed like he finally had his best friend back. Now if only he could rid of the guilt for putting Harry though all of this.

The rest of the day went by okay and there seemed to be a sense of normality that had been lacking ever since the death of Norman Osborne. It was almost like old times, the three of them just hanging out. Of course there was still some underlying tension. As they walked down the street Harry put his arm around Gwen. Peter wished that it were him that was holding Gwen. A quick look in Gwen's eyes told him that she was wishing the same thing. Peter sighed. There wasn't anything he could about it. Harry had finally started acting a little like his old self and Peter wouldn't want to jeopardize anything. Gwen was really helping Harry through this.

_I already took his father from him, _Peter thought guiltily, _I can't take his girlfriend also. Gwen and I just have to keep this up a little longer until Harry is completely okay again. It's not like they're going to get married or anything._

"Alright Harry, I'll see you tomorrow," Gwen said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled.

"You know Gwen I could call the limo to drive you home."

"That's okay Peter said he would walk me home."

The smile vanished from Harry's face in an instant. A scowl replaced it. "Oh he did, did he?" Harry glared at Peter. _What now? _Peter thought despairingly. "That's strange, the last time I checked _I _was Gwen's boyfriend. Not you Pete," Harry spat out. Now Peter was very confused. It seemed like Harry was trying to make a claim on Gwen. Maybe since he lost his father, he was trying to hold on to everybody else.

"Harry," Gwen said, "Peter is our friend and I should be able to hang out with him without _your _permission. I'm not some possession of yours, I'm my own person. If you want a girlfriend you can just order around and treat like an object, go find someone else."

Peter took a step forward. "Harry, I'm your best friend. You can trust me." Harry gave a bitter laugh and looked at Peter with a glint in his eyes. "Sure, Peter. I know how much I can trust you. You would never go behind my back, betray me, or try to hurt me. Oh, no you're much too good a person to do that," He said sarcastically. "So fine, I'll see you guys later." Harry walked down the busy street angrily and disappeared from view.

_Betrayed, go behind his back, hurt him, it sounds like he knows that I'm…_

"He knows," Gwen said quietly turning to Peter.

Peter jumped back a step. "What? No, no, no. I have no idea what you're talking about. It's all a big misunderstanding. A series of coincidences that I can totally explain," Peter said hurriedly. Gwen shook her head.

"Harry knows that I want to break up with him and be with you."

"Oh," Peter said somewhat relieved. "That's exactly what I was just talking about, absolutely nothing else.

Gwen looked down sadly. "What are we going to do?" Peter reached forward and held her hand.

"Hey just relax. Maybe we're just reading too much into what Harry's saying. He shouldn't know anything about it. Besides you've been fateful." Gwen raised an eyebrow at the last comment.

"Jeez, Peter, You make it sound like Harry and I are married or something." Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I was just kidding,' he said.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Since I'm such a loyal and fateful partner, could you let go of my hand?" Peter turned bright red and hastily dropped his hand. He had forgotten that he was stilling holding her hand entirely. Gwen laughed at the look on Peter's face. "It's okay Peter."

"Yeah, Yeah, Gwen," Peter said as he looked into her blue eyes. "I know that we can't be anything more than friends right now, but I want you to know that I really care about you and that I'm sorry that I hurt you so much." Gwen smiled and pulled Peter into a hug.

"Thank you Peter, by the way this is strictly a friendly hug, nothing more." Peter laughed.

"I'll take what I can get for right now. C'mon, I promised I walked you home." Things were far from perfect for Peter but with Gwen walking by his side he felt like nothing could go wrong.

Perry Atherton and Sandman stood on top of building, surveying the New York streets below. "Alright Sandman, you go down their and work your magic and get rid of Spider-man. My employer will be pleased and you will be very well compensated." Perry tapped the silver briefcase containing the money. Sandman looked down the streets with one hand over is head to shield his eyes.

"Hey, I don't see Spidey anywhere. How am I supposed to wail on him if he isn't here?" Perry sighed. Honestly the educational system had to be crap if it produced such an incompetent criminal. _I suppose when I retire I could always open a criminal school and teach these blokes some style and wit. Sandman isn't the biggest sand castle on the beach if you know what I mean. _

"Spider-man is a hero, right?" Sandman nodded. "The obvious way to lure him out would to be put people in danger. He has a hero complex and can't help himself." Sandman nodded again.

"Alright, I can do that. Make sure you still have my money when I get back." Sandman shifted into sand and fell down towards the streets bringing rubble of many buildings crushing down with him.

Gwen had a walked a little ahead of Peter when his spidey sense went off. "Gwen!" he yelled. Peter ran forward and hand sprung over to Gwen and tackled her. I large chunk of steel and sparking wire stood where Gwen had been a second before. Peter lay on top of Gwen protectively. Gwen was shaking and her breath came in short gasps when she saw the debris. "Peter, you saved my life." Peter blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Peter realized that he was on top of Gwen and his face was inches from her face. He sat up quickly. "Are you all right?"

Gwen nodded. "I'm fine. But how did you that?"

"Do what?"

"That debris came out of nowhere and you saved me without even looking up. How did you move fast and was that spring?" _Damn, _Peter thought,_ another compromising situation._

"I um… uh… I take gymnastics secretly and was afraid that you and Harry would laugh at me."

"You take gymnastics?" Gwen said questionably.

"Yes."

"Peter I don't' believe you."

"Gwen I swear that's the truth." Their conversation was cut short when sand particles began to move simultaneously across the streets. They formed into the Sandman wearing his signature striped shirt.

Sandman elevated himself several yards with his sand and shouted "Alright Spidey! I know you're out their. If you don't come out right now things are getting a little… sandy." To prove his point Sandman drove his enlarged fist into several cars and sent them flying.

Peter grabbed Gwen and ran down to a dark alley. "Gwen, stay here. I'm going to go get help." Peter went to run but Gwen caught him by the wrist. Worry filled her eyes.

"Peter, please stay safe and don't do anything stupid," and with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Warmth spread all though Peter's body and he felt giddy. Peter ran out the alley and looked back at Gwen.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'll be fine." Peter ran down to another alley. He dropped his things and pulled off his clothes revealing his classic red and blue costume. Peter pulled his mask over his head and he swung off. _Don't worry Gwen, what I'm doing might be stupid but I'll try my best not to get hurt_, he thought.

**Wow! I think this might be my best chapter yet. I had a lot of fun writing it and ideas kept popping into my head. Next chapter is the clash of Sandman and Spider-man. As always please review and let me know what you think. All ideas for the story are welcome. If you don't I'll set my trunk monkey on you. That's right, they have a new trunk monkey that makes you review fan fiction. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look up ****Trunk Monkey**** on you tube. R/R!**


	4. A Spider in the Sand

**As always I really appreciate the reviews. I can't believe I got three reviews in one day! School is over so now I can write and update more often. I'll even try to update a couple times a week. It's time to bring the sand! This is my first major fight scene ever so please let me know if you like it and what I can do to improve it. Spectacular Spider-man doesn't belong to me. Sigh. Please enjoy!**

Peter's vision was suddenly blinded by the rush of sand slamming into him. He was pinned back against the brick wall and started to feel it give way. Peter was thrown out of the other side of the building and crashed into a dumpster, denting it and getting covered in garbage. Peter groaned. "Come on Sandman, this suit is dry clean only!" Peter got back up to his feet as Sandman approached him.

"Sorry Spidey, I'll help you pick up the tab." Sandman swung his arm forward and it shifted into a giant fist made of sand. Peter nimbly jumped over it and grabbed onto the arm and did a handstand. Peter then cart wheeled forward along the long arm of sand. Peter grabbed onto the arm and swung his foot around with all of his force and delivered a devastating kick to Sandman's face. Sandman took a step back. A hole was visible in his face and it slowly began to fill with sand again. Sandman laughed and another fist came out of his chest and made a bee line straight for Peter. Peter quickly sent out a web line and swung out of reach came to a rest on the side of a building.

_Come on Parker! Think! How did you beat Sandman last time? I had him covered in cement and he became soaked in water and froze. _ Sweat ran down Peter's neck and turned the sand in his suit to mud. _It's the middle of April; I won't be able to freeze him. Maybe heat would work. Yeah. It's time to apply what I learned in science class. He's made out silicates and different minerals like sand. If I could heat him up high enough the minerals would crystallize and he'd shatter like glass. But how am I going to do that? Where's the Human Torch when you need him? I guess I could always throw him in some water and watch him fall apart like a sand castle._

Sandman's body began to stretch and he began to rapidly rise to perch. _I'll just have to make it up as I go along._ Peter leaped off the building and quickly turned around in mid air so he had Sandman in his sight. He sent out web lines from both of his wrists to two sides of buildings far down and was flung forward like a slingshot. Peter crashed into Sandman with great force and clouds of sand were sent up. Peter landed lightly on his feet and surveyed the spread out pile of sand in front oh him. "Jeez, you should really pull yourself together, you're falling apart."

Peter's spidey sense tingled. Peter quickly ducked forward as sand quickly flew past where his head had just been. It kept on going and crashed into a car and knocked over a traffic light. Peter squatted down in battle position with his legs spread out and one arm placed forward. Peter was surrounded by sand that began to rise up in a sea of tentacles. They waved around cautiously as if probing for weakness. "This is a new move, trying to go for a nautical theme eh?" Sandman's disembodied voice responded.

"What can I say; you pick up a lot of new moves in the slammer."

"I can see that," Peter said as a sand tentacle rushed out him. Peter quickly chopped at the base and it felt into a pile of sand. The sand slowly trickled back into the sea of tentacles and another one sprang up. "Alright, time to improvise." Peter backed flipped onto a traffic light and sent out a web line. It connected with a mail box. Peter yanked it up and hurled it taking out the tentacles. _Sorry U.S. Postal Service._ Sandman quickly reformed into his human shape and shifted his hands into a mace and a hammer. He rushed forward and swung at Peter who nimbly dodged from side to side.

Peter ran forward and slid underneath Sandman's legs and sent out a web line to Sandman's rear and flipped him on to his back. Peter jumped up and came down with a hard punch to Sandman's chest. Peter's fist connected with concrete and a groan escaped his lips. Sandman's chest had dissipated at the last second. It quickly reformed trapping Peter's fist. Peter yanked as hard as he could but he couldn't get it free. Sandman grinned.

"Nighty night, web head," Sandman said as he brought down his hammer fist down on Peter's head. Peter's vision darkened for a moment and then came quickly back into painful focus. Peter felt himself being lifted up. Another blow sent him flying across the street; the asphalt was being thrown up and could see the path that Peter had been thrown across the street. Peter wearily got to his feet. His costume was torn up in several places and Peter could taste blood in his mouth. _Well this is just great. So much for promising Gwen I would stay safe. _Peter looked up and saw Sandman approaching. There was no rest for the weary.

Peter looked around and say the damage that there fight had brought. Car alarms were going off, and people were screaming, and fire hydrants were spraying out water. The fire hydrants! If he could just lure Sandman away somewhere and spray him with the fire hydrants he would go from Sandman to Mudman. But where could he go? New York was populated by millions and it would be hard to find a deserted area. Peter sighed. He'd have to figure something out. Innocent people could get hurt. He had a responsibility to uphold.

Sandman rushed at him and the wall he was just leaning against crumbled in a cloud of dust. A look of confusion crossed Sandman's face. Spider-man wasn't there. "Hey Marko, are you looking for me?" Peter swung around and grabbed Sandman by the arm. He swung around to build up force and threw Sandman to the ground. A crater formed from the impact. Sandman got to his feet uneasily and rubbed his head and groaned. Something hard hit Sandman and he looked up. "C'mon Sandman, this is no time to lie around. I thought you were going to pound me into the side of the pavement or something." Peter sent out another web ball to emphasize his point.

"Just you wait Spidey," Sandman yelled angrily. "You're gonna be six feet under the ground by the time I'm done with you!" Peter leaned back from his perch on top of a building and yawned.

"You sure you can back up the threat?" Peter said mockingly. It was working. Sandman was definitely getting angrier. Sandman turned into a whirlwind of sand and began to rise off the ground. This was either very good or very bad, but at least Peter had a plan now. "We're playing follow the leader now Sandy, so try and keep up." Peter began to quickly swing high above the New York streets. Sandman began to catch up. He passed Peter and rematerialized off the side of a building directly in front of Peter. Peter let go of his webbing and swung above Sandman. Peter did a handstand on Sandman's head and then gave him a vicious kick with both legs that sent him plummeting to the ground.

Sandman sent out a portion of his sand down below to cushion his impact. He landed a lot more gently than the last time.

"Oh so you can teach an old dog new tricks," Peter called down to the street.

"Old!" Sandman cried out indignantly. "I'll have you know I'm only thirty-three."

"Wow! Thirty-three and you're still not doing anything with your life. I couldn't tell from your sandy, grainy complexion. Use some moisturizer to look younger."

Sandman ran over and picked up a car. "I'm glad I got another chance to finish you off. Even better I'm getting paid for this," he said as he raised the car over his head. Peter's eyes widened.

"Paid? Who's paying you to take me out? Not the Big Man again, is it?" Sandman cursed under his breath. He couldn't seem to keep his big mouth shut.

"Forget I said anything. Nobody needs to pay me to get rid of you." With this Sandman hurled the car that he been holding at Peter. Peter quickly dodged the incoming Honda. Peter glanced below and saw several people down below. Damn! The car was going to crush them! Peter quickly jumped from building to building, sending out web lines as he went to create a web to catch the car. Gravity began to work against the Honda and it began to fall. People screamed. The webs were slowing it down but it wasn't stopping. Peter shot out more webs from his spinners and pulled the car up with all of his strength.

The Honda descended slowly and finally came to a stop inches above an oblivious elderly man crossing the street. The car was really taking a toll on Peter. His muscles ached and he didn't know how much longer he could hold it. "Um, excuse me sir, but you please hurry up!" Peter shouted.

"What?" the old man shouted deafly, continuing to cross the street at a snail's pace.

"A car is going to crush you! Move faster!" Peter yelled desperately.

"Young whippersnappers, they think that everything is so important and that you have to rush. Slow down and smell the roses. That's what I always say," the man muttered. Peter let out a groan of frustration. The old man finally reached the other side. Peter lowered the car to the ground with a sigh of relief. He turned and saw Sandman laughing at him.

"Hey! I don't remember you laughing when you saved all those people on the oil tanker." This shut Sandman up.

"Yo, Spidey, that was a one time deal. I saved those people because I wanted to. Maybe if you sit still and let me beat you to a pulp, innocent people won't get hurt," Sandman said reasonably. Peter shook his head tiredly.

"I can't do that. I guess I'll have to finish you off quickly." Sandman spread his legs out and took a battle stance.

"I'd like to see you try."

Peter ran forward and jumped up high with a hand spring. Sandman was ready for him and Peter was met by a giant fist of sand. Peter sailed back into a computer store and broke its glass window. Peter quickly got up and swung two computers at Sandman with his webs. Sandman put his two arms together and turned them into a giant shield. The computers were embedded into the sand. Sandman dissolved the sand and the computers fell to the ground and broke. Sandman fell into a pile of sand. The pile rushed forward towards Peter. Peter jumped and clung to a wall. He checked his vantage point. There were several fire hydrants just down the street; all he had to do was lure Sandman there.

Suddenly Sandman jumped up and grabbed Peter and body slammed him into the ground. Peter nearly blacked out. It felt like he had been hit by a truck. Who knew that sand was so heavy? Sandman lifted up Peter and slashed him across his chest with a sand sword. Blood spurted out and Peter screamed. Peter side kicked Sandman's legs out from beneath him and slammed him head first into the ground. Peter stood up and winced at the pain. He shot out some web and used it to bandage his chest wound. He had to get to those hydrants. Peter swung off to the end of the street. He was nearly there when Sandman quickly shot out sand like cannon and sliced straight through his web line.

Peter fell but was able to land on his feet and keep running. The fire hydrants were behind him and Sandman was in front of him. Sandman laughed with a grin on his face. Peter raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I've always wanted to try out this new trick of mine. Right now seems to be the perfect time to do it." _He has a_ _new trick? _Peter thought._ What's he talking about?_ Sandman fell apart and became a pile of sand. Peter laughed.

"That's your new trick? Wow! Why don't you play dead while you're at it?" Peter stopped laughing when he saw something begin to emerge from the sand. Slowly two figures emerged from the sand. Instead of one there were two Sandmen, both identical. "Oh," Peter said quietly. "That's what you meant by a new trick." Both of the Sandmen nodded.

"So web head…" the first one said.

"How do you like our trick?" the second one finished. Peter groaned.

"I don't like it all." They both then rushed him and attacked him with a furry. Sand began to fill the air. Peter quickly dodged both of their attacks and was very grateful for his spidey sense. _I just need them to hold still long enough._ Peter behind the line of fire hydrants. He shot out webs from his spinners and bound the two Sandmen together. _That will hold only for a second._ Peter then ran along the line of hydrants and smashed each of them with his foot. Water shot out and began to soak the two Sandmen. They both yelled and broke free of the webbing. They tried to get away, but they could hold their form and fell down as a puddle of mush.

From atop a rooftop Perry Atherton shook his head. He should have never hired that incompetent fool. Even worse, he let it slip that someone was after Spider-man. Spider-man would be on the look out and that would make it difficult for his boss and business to prosper. Perry's cell phone ran. He swore. If it wasn't one bloody thing, it was another. He answered it. Perry knew who it would be.

"Atherton, has the spider been taken care off?" Perry sighed.

"I regret to say milord that he hasn't. My trust was placed in the wrong place."

"Make sure that it doesn't happen again. In our kind of business, we can't make any mistakes."

Perry began to sweat nervously. "Yes milord. It won't happen again."

"For your sake, I hope so." The call ended. Perry looked across the New York skyline and ran his hand through his black hair. He would need someone else to hunt Spider-man down. Someone capable, he would have to look into it.

Peter knelt down beside the partially liquefied Sandman. Sandman refused to look him in the eye. Police sirens could be heard in the distance. "Marko, earlier you said that someone paid you to take me out. Who was it?"

"It's not Marko, my name's Sandman," Sandman said half heartedly.

"Fine _Sandman,_ who was it?" Sandman sighed.

"It was some British guy, who was going set up some criminal business here in New York. That's all I know. He never told me his name or his organization." Peter nodded.

"Thanks, Sandman." Peter was about to swing off but Sandman called out.

"Hey web head!" Peter turned to look at him. The police were pulling up in their cars. "I'm gonna get you next time. Then I'm going to get my big score. Got that?" Peter nodded.

"Of course you are. See you later Mudman." As Peter swung off he could hear Sandman yell, "My name is Sandman not Mudman!"

Peter swung near Gwen's house and changed out of his spidey suit. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Gwen opened it and ran out to give him a hug.

"Peter! Are you alright? You never came back to the alley." Peter laughed.

"I'm fine Gwen, honest." Peter took a step into the light and Gwen got a good look at him. She let out a gasp.

"Oh Peter… What happened to you," she asked, concern written all over her face. Peter's face and arms were covered in bruises, he had a black eye, and his mouth was bloodied. Gwen put a hand on his chest and Peter took a step back and let out a yelp. "Peter," Gwen said seriously. "I know something is going on. Tell me." It wasn't a request. It was a command.

Peter sighed. "You're right Gwen, something is going on, but I can't tell you." Gwen looked like she was about to protest but Peter put a finger to her lips. "I don't want you to get hurt. You have trust that I'm doing the right thing. If you got hurt I would never be able to forgive myself." Peter looked into eyes pleadingly. "So please, don't ask," he said softly. Gwen nodded slowly.

"Alright Peter. I wont ask, for now."

Peter smiled. "Thank you Gwen."

"C'mon. I think I have a steak for your eye and you could use some bandages." Peter followed her into the house.

**Woo Hooh! I just hit the 10,000 word mark! How much longer will Peter keep his secret from Gwen? What will Perry Atherton do next? I'm open to ideas and any constructive criticism. Once again guys, your reviews mean so much to me and are what keeps me going. Please review and tell me whether you love it, hate it, and why.**


	5. Conversations and a Cat

**Thank you very much for all the reviews! I'm thinking of wrapping up this story and winding down in a few more chapters. Thank you for the criticism Mengsk. I guess I was making Peter a little to obvious about his alter ego. I'll try to tone it down from now on because Gwen is a smart girl and should be able to figure everything out from what she has right now. I do not own the Spectacular Spider-man but at least I own this story about it. **

Peter had rinsed his mouth of blood and was sitting on Gwen's couch with a steak over his eye when Captain Stacey arrived home. Captain Stacey hung up his coat and walked into the living room.

"Hi sweetie, I'm home…" He saw Peter and paused for a moment. "What happened to you Peter? It looks like you took quite a number," Stacey said as he sat down in a chair. Gwen turned to face Peter on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Yeah Peter, how did you say this happened again?" Gwen said with a little sarcasm in her voice. Peter began to get a little nervous but decided to keep his cool._ Stay calm Parker, you've kept it this long. I'm not sure how long I can keep this charade up. Gwen is one slip up away from figuring out Peter Parker and Spidey are one and the same. I hate lying to her but I don't have any other choice. _

_You could just tell her, _a voice in his head said.

_Shut up! I'd just put her in danger. Besides if she knew I killed Harry's dad she wouldn't want have anything to do with me. It's best this way, _Peter though resolutely

"Um, actually I didn't really say." Gwen nodded.

"I know. Why don't you start from the top?"

"Well, after Sandman attacked, I made sure that you were safe and I ran out to get help." Stacey sat up in his chair quickly.

"You were there when the attack started? Are you alright Gwen?" Stacey asked anxiously. Gwen smiled.

"Relax, I'm fine Dad. Nothing happened to me."

"I guess I can owe that to you Peter," Stacey said sitting back down into his chair. "You always look out for her." _In more ways than one,_ Peter thought. "You're a good friend."

"Thank you sir," Peter replied. Peter paused for a moment. Ever since the incident when Venom revealed his identity, he got the impression that Stacey knew about him being Spidey. The buzz had calmed down a bit and everybody seemed to agree that there was no way possible way he could be Spider-man. Stacey always seemed to be covering for him and making up excuses. He never came out and said it but there was a look in his eye when he hinted at it. Peter wondered if he told Gwen about him. He doubted it. Stacey was too good of a man to do it. Besides, if anyone was going to tell Gwen about him being Spidey, it had to be himself.

Gwen wasn't going to let the subject slide. "So Peter, how did you get your injuries during all of this. I thought you just went to get help. You didn't try to fight him by yourself did you?" It took a lot of effort for Peter to keep a straight face.

"I did get help. As I was running down the street, I saw Spider-man swing down the street. I've talked to him a few times and he knows me. I told him that Sandman was attacking and pointed in the direction. I guess a got a little too close during the fight and some sand came hurling at me and I got hurt," Peter concluded. Gwen murmured in agreement.

"Peter, you need to be more careful when you take your pictures. You won't be able to help your Aunt if you end up dead. This isn't the first time that this happened, is it?"

Finally he had a valid excuse for his many battle wounds. "It may have happened a few other times," Peter slowly admitted.

"Don't worry yourself so much Gwen, Peter can take care of himself more than you give him credit for," Stacey said.

"That's for sure," Gwen muttered quietly to herself. Peter decided that now was the best time to go.

"Bye Gwen thanks for the steak but I better get going. I don't want Aunt May to worry about me," Peter said as he walked to the door.

"Bye Peter, stay safe."

A little later Gwen and her father sat down to dinner. Gwen served the salad and Stacey served up the chicken. During the dinner Gwen put her fork down and was quiet for a moment. "Dad, I'm worried about Peter." Stacey paused in his eating. "He's always running off, he gets hurt and won't tell me how it happened, he's a lot stronger than he lets on. I have an idea of what's going on but it sounds so ridiculous. Yet it's the only answer that seems to make any sense." Stacey coughed a little nervously.

"Well Gwen, I'm sure that Peter will tell you when he's ready. You just have to wait for him open up. Being supportive of him is all that you can do." Gwen nodded thoughtfully. She suddenly looked up at her father and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know something about Peter that I don't Dad?"

Stacey put his chicken back down on his plate. "I know just as much as you do Gwen. Even if I did know more, it's not my place to say."

"So you do know more."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"You inferred it."

"Alright Dad that's enough," Gwen said eating her salad once more. "I swear you act like a child sometimes." Stacey chuckled.

"So Gwen, how are things between you and Harry," Stacey inquired thoughtfully.

"Um…Things are great Dad. Never better…" Gwen said hesitantly. They resumed their meal in silence once more.

"I hear that Peter and Liz broke up." Gwen choked on her chicken. After having a drink of water she was able to speak again.

"How did you know that?"

"Facebook."

"Why do you have a Facebook account Dad?" Gwen asked tiredly. Stacey raised his glass and took a sip from it.

"Hey do you know how many sexual predators are on a social networking network like that? The work of a police officer never ends."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why did you bring it up?" Stacey winked at his daughter.

"Come now Gwen, give me some credit. I know you've had your eye on Peter for quite a while and now he's available."

"Dad, stop it!" Gwen's face had turned bright red and Stacey laughed at his daughter's obvious embarrassment.

"Honey there's no need to be embarrassed." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I'm going out with Harry now, not Peter."

"Are you going out with Harry because Peter was going out with Liz?"

Gwen bit her lip and looked down. "Maybe…" Stacey sighed and reached across the table to hold Gwen's hand. Gwen looked up at him.

"Gwen, you're amazing girl but if you don't have feelings for Harry you shouldn't lead him on. You'll only end up hurting him more. It's time you made up your mind about these two boys and choose who you want."

"Dad, I can't. Harry just lost his father and I'm afraid if I broke up with him he would… start abusing certain substances. Besides I think he already knows that I want to be with Peter. I don't know what to do," Gwen whispered sadly as she twiddled her fork. Stacey pulled Gwen into a hug and ran his hand through her hair. It wasn't fair that she had to go through this.

"Well, if you're worried that Harry might start doing drugs if you break up with him, you should stay with him a little longer. Help him get through it. I'll even help. There are plenty of programs down at the police station for teens with problems. Maybe Harry should look into some kind of therapy. I'm sure Peter doesn't want to hurt him anymore than you do."

Gwen nodded. "Thanks Dad. You always know how to make me feel better."

Peter swung across New York City until he came to his destination. It was a bar that he had come to several times before. Not to drink of course but to get information. Peter swung forward and kicked the door opened and crawled on through on the ceiling. A man with black hair and a mustache swore when he saw Peter glancing down at him from the ceiling.

"Bloody hell, what do you want with me now! You're going to ruin my establishment with lack of business if you keep on busting in like that!" Peter waved a hand as if to brush off that comment.

Yeah, yeah, Blackie, I'm sure that Montana has no other important things to worry about besides one of his bars." Blackie took out a cigarette and lit it. He leaned against the end of the pool table. His hand moved slowly to one of the ball pockets.

"Now what is it you want now Spidey?" Peter leapt easily from the ceiling to the wall and put his hand under his chin."

"Now why am I here again," he said mockingly. "I can't seem to remember… Wait! My memory is coming back. I'm here to ask about a new crime boss that's moved into New York. Know anything about him?" Blackie's hand reached into the ball pocket.

"Now why do you assume that I know anything about it?

Peter shook his head. "C'mon you hear the word on the street. Petty thugs come in here, get drunk and then poor out their hearts and souls to you. You must know something." Blackie's hand tightened on an object in the ball pocket." Blackie laughed.

"Now why in the world would I talk to a dead man?" Peter's spidey sense went off. Blackie pulled out a gun from the ball pocket and opened fire on Peter. Peter leaped forward and easily dodged the bullets. He sent out a web and yanked the gun from Blackie's hand. Blackie grabbed a pool stick and quickly turned around to face Peter. He ran forward swinging the pool stick with all of his strength. Peter ducked the first swing, leaped above the second, and stopped the third with hand. Peter snapped the stick in two easily.

"You should stick to billiards only Blackie." Peter gave him a kick that sent him crashing into the pool table and knocking it over. Peter lifted him up by grabbing the front of his shirt. "Now this is your last chance to tell me what I want to know. Here's a clue, he's British. Does that ring a bell?" Blackie rubbed his chin nervously and opened his mouth.

"Now that you mention it, I think may know something about this organization. Couple days ago, I heard some guys in here talking about some um… new business opportunities. They said a new employer from overseas was offering employment for men with… certain skills and qualities."

"You mean thugs and criminals," Peter replied. Blackie nodded slowly. "Go on then."

"The organization was called The Griffin. Don't know why they chose that horrible name for their empire, probably some kind of old family crest or something."

"Who's in charge of it?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Blackie replied. "The head honcho stays in the shadows and doesn't make appearances. Nobody knows who he is. However his right hand man goes out into public more often. The name's Atherton, Perry Atherton." Peter laughed.

"The guy's name is Perry? He couldn't come up with a cooler name than that, nothing mysterious or cool like Hammerhead, Master planner, or Silvermane? It's just Perry?"

"He prefers to go by Atherton," Blackie put in helpfully. Peter dropped Blackie to the ground. He hit the floor with a grunt.

"Thanks for all the help Blackie. Send me the bill for that pool table."

Blackie shook his head and looked nervously out the windows. "You can thank me by never coming here again." Peter nodded and headed out the door.

Outside on the street there was a parked black car. The people in the car watched as Spider-man swung off. Silently, the door opened and out stepped a man wearing a black coat. He had dark brown hair and a long scar on his left cheek. It was Perry Atherton. He raised his hand and on signal several men exited the car. They proceeded down the steps to the still open door. Inside the bar they found Blackie lifting the pool table back onto its legs and putting the billiard balls away.

"Hello Blackie." Blackie turned around quickly and froze when he saw Perry standing in the doorway. His face lost color and he dropped the billiard balls he was holding. They fell to the ground with a loud clank.

"Um… Welcome to my humble bar Mr. Atherton. May I offer you a drink?" Perry shook his head and nodded to the men who stood behind him. The men walked in front of him.

"Blackie, it's come to my attention that you've been associating with a certain Spider-man." Blackie's face turned even paler if that were possible. He chuckled nervously and waved his hand in the air.

"I wouldn't call it associating; he just barges in here and starts asking questions. I don't want him in here. It's bad for business you see. I've been meaning to get a new steel door to keep him out." Perry sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid you may have given him some crucial information for my employer's intentions in this new business venture. The Griffin can't afford to have anyone stop us at this crucial setting up stage." The men kept on walking forward, backing Blackie into the wall. "It's nothing personal, it's just business.

"Montana won't let you do this to me!" Blackie shouted. Perry gave a low, dry laugh.

"Montana? He's a small fry compared to The Griffin. Make it quick boys; I have a busy schedule to keep." Out in the dark New York streets, you hear Blackie's painful screams.

Peter made it home. He paused a block away from his house and changed out of his spidey suit and put his regular clothes. He walked through the front door. Aunt May was in the kitchen. "I'm home Aunt May." Aunt May ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Peter you're late, where were you? I heard there was another supervillian attack today. You didn't get caught up in that did you?" Peter shook his head.

"I just stayed with Gwen until things calmed down to make sure that she was safe. Then I walked her home. That's why I was late." Aunt May nodded.

"I'm glad you finally made up your mind about that girl. She doesn't deserve to be played with like that."

"Aunt May! It's nothing like that. Gwen is still going out with Harry. Even if our feelings are mutual, Harry needs her now more than I need her," Peter said as he looked down. Aunt May ruffled Peter's hair.

"You are like Ben in so many ways, always putting everyone before yourself. Ben would be proud of you Peter. Peter smiled.

"Thanks Aunt May."

"Come on, come on, I put your dinner in the microwave and it should still be warm." Peter followed her into the kitchen.

Perry Atherton sat in his office. The incident with Blackie had been a bit gruesome but was completely necessary. Secrecy was crucial to their operations. The last thing they needed was for Spider-man to find out more about them then he already knew. Perry wondered if you trying to get rid of Spider-man had only made things more complicated. Maybe if they didn't send someone after him, they could have remained secret. Perry shook his head. It was no use questioning his employer. _Only negative things came from that,_ Perry thought as he traced the scar on his cheek.

The loudspeaker in his office came on. It was his employer. Perry dropped his hand from his cheek.

"Atherton."

"Yes milord."

"I have found someone else to take care of Spider-man, someone much more experienced at hunting. I'm sending him to your office to get your opinion of him. See if he is fit for the job." Perry nodded.

"Yes milord." The speaker came off. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

A huge shape shrouded in darkness filled the doorway. "Sergei Kravinoff, I presume." The man entered the room. He was covered with fur and had the appearance of jungle cat. He had claws and a big thick mane. He sat down in a chair.

"Please, call me Kraven, Kraven the Hunter."

**Alright, see if you can guess what I'm going to do with Kraven. Also, if Kraven has been used in a Spider-man unmasking story before, I apologize for not being original. I just think that he is a very cool villain and that his great sense of smell will help advance the plot more. Don't forget to review and tell me whether you like it or not. If you don't like it (shudders) tell me why and how I can improve it. I'm open to any ideas on where I should I take the story. Until next time, bye and don't forget to read and review!**


	6. A Kidnapping and a Resolve

**Alright. (cracks fingers) Let's do this. I think that I'm almost done this story. It's been a really enjoyable experience and I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed or read this story. I might write another chapter after this one, but I think it's just about done. I don't own the Spectacular Spiderman or any other cartoon for that matter. **

Perry raised an eyebrow at the appearance of Kraven but didn't say anything. He had seen some pretty crazy things in his life, but this was definitely at the top of them. Kraven sat down in the chair. It was much too small for him.

"Very well then Kraven, what makes you think that you're qualified to hunt down Spider-man?" The very large and furry Russian man threw back his head and laughed.

"Ha! I'm Kraven, the world's greatest hunter. I have hunted Spider-man before and this time I will not fail. I will have his pelt on my fireplace even if I have to do it with my bare hands!" Perry nodded. It was always good if there was some personal motivation for a task.

"If you're such a great hunter, why haven't you caught Spider-man before?" Perry asked smirking. "I thought you were the best hunter in the world." Kraven hissed.

"I am! Spider-man just happens to be the best and most difficult prey in the world. I will not fail now. I have been training for this moment for months." Perry glanced down at Kraven's file.

"You worked for Doctor Octopus? Why change employers?" Kraven looked down at the floor.

"That man was a fool. He relies on his mind and logic while I rely on pure animal instinct. None of his plans worked. His idea of working in a pack had potential, but I want to go more solo. No strings attached. Once this is over, I'll take my leave along with Spider-man's pelt." Kraven smiled and showed off his pronounced canine teeth. Perry nodded once more.

"Yes, Yes, I believe you are just who we are looking for. You have the assignment. Will you need any assistance?" Kraven got up and paced the room.

"I will need help setting up a trap and acquiring the proper… bait"

"You know how to bring him out?"

"A good hunter will stalk his prey and observe their behavior before striking. I have Spider-man's scent and will be able to track him easily." Perry stood up from his chair and walked over to Kraven.

"I hope you know that failure is not an option; my employer will be most displeased and there will be repercussions." Kraven gave Perry a shove that sent him flying back to his desk and toppling it over. Kraven roared and a wild look appeared in his eyes.

"You do not need to worry. Goodbye!" Kraven smashed one of the windows and began to crawl along the side of the building with his sharp claws. As Perry stood up, he could see Kraven leaping from building to building. Perry shook his head and muttered to himself.

"Every freaking bloke in this city is a hob knocker. He can't even use the door like a civilized person. There are going to be some serious changes around here if I have anything to say about it." Perry pushed a button in the intercom to call someone to clean up the shattered glass.

Peter sat up in his bed with a yawn. Boy was he tired. He had stayed up all night long thinking about this new Griffin crime empire. It seemed that no matter how many crime bosses he took down, another one would step in to take his place. Maybe there was some point to the theory that the position of head of crime was like a vacuum, someone would always come in to fill the spot. _It's just like entropy. Sometimes I wonder why I bother._ Peter got out his bed to get dressed and winced. He was still pretty sore from his fight with Sandman. Peter's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peter." It was Harry. Peter froze for a moment before answering.

"Oh… Hi Harry! What's up?"

"I need you to come over so we can talk. It's important." Peter wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"Sure, I just woke up so I'll be over there in about an hour."

"Fine, see you then."

Peter took the subway and arrived at Harry's house. (Peter thought it was best not to be spidey near Harry) Harry's butler showed Peter in. Harry was sitting in one of the plush leather chairs in the living room. He wasn't smiling. Harry hardly ever smiled since his father's death. Peter slowly walked to Harry and took a seat opposite of him. Tension filled the air. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Peter began to get a little nervous. He was the first one to break the silence.

"So Harry, what is it you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about Gwen," Harry said looking into Peter's eyes. Peter's mouth went dry and a knot formed in his stomach. This was one conversation that Peter wanted to avoid. Peter couldn't think of a way out of it.

"Um… Sure. How are things going with the two of you?"

"Everything's great. Gwen is an amazing girl and I'm lucky to have her as _my _girlfriend. I was wondering Pete, _why _you broke up with Liz. You two seemed so happy together." Harry leaned back against his chair and spread out his arms. Peter wondered where all of this was going.

"Well, I guess we just weren't compatible people. I wasn't able to be a good enough boyfriend and I think she deserved a better guy, one who could give her more time and attention. Our personalities were opposite. She was a happy cheerleader and me… Well, I'm just a bit of a science geek. We didn't really have any common interests." Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"If you two were so different, how did you end up dating? I wasn't here when it happened. " _That's a good question, _Peter thought. The truth was Peter really didn't know how it happened. It was New Year's Eve and he had just rescued Gwen from Doc Oct. He was so sure that Gwen was the girl for him but then Liz showed up. He had been talking on the phone with Gwen when Liz kissed him at midnight. Peter had dropped his phone and forgotten all about Gwen. _It's these stupid hormones. Get one kiss from a girl and all logic will fly out the window. I also ended up rejecting and hurting Gwen at the same time, _Peter thought regretfully.

"I'm not really sure. It happened pretty fast. I guess it was when Flash broke his leg and Liz woke and smelled the coffee and realized that Flash wasn't that great of a guy." Harry leaned forward in his seat and looked at Peter. His face was stiff and showed no emotion.

"Are you sure it wasn't for any other kind of reason, a reason that involved Gwen?" _Shit! Gwen was right. Harry must have found out what we were talking about when he left Gwen's house._

"Harry…" Peter began but he was cut off by Harry.

"I was there Pete!" Harry yelled angrily. "I was there, right outside the door when I heard you talk to Gwen! You said that you choose her over Liz and that she should break up with me." Harry got of his chair and threw a glass across the room. It shattered into many pieces against the wall. Harry laughed bitterly. "I always get the short straw but not you Pete. You had my father's love, you're smart, and Gwen wants to be with you. Me… I have nothing anymore."

"Harry we never meant to hurt you," Peter said quickly hoping to calm Harry down. It didn't work.

"I don't care what you intended. You still hurt me! I've been stabbed in the back by two people who I though was my best friends. The whole time I have been going out with Gwen I could tell she wasn't that interested in me. It was just to make you jealous because you were going out with Liz. Who do you think you were kidding? Everyone could tell what was going on."

_Flashback:_

_It was Valentine's Day and Peter was talking to Liz's brother Mark. He missed out on spending Valentine's Day because he had to deal wit h Tombstone, Doc Oct, and Silvermane. Mark had said, "Two words: Gwen Stacey. I saw the way you looked at her. You apologized to her for leaving. My sister's not going to be your second choice. She's too good for that. She's too good for you."_

Harry was right. He made it glaringly clear that he wanted to be with Gwen. There always seemed to be an underlying tension between Liz and Gwen. I guess they realized it to. _I'm such an idiot. I have these powers and I try to do some good with them, but I still end up hurting the people I care about. Spidey is always succeeding and Peter Parker is always failing. _Peter looked down at his shoes and felt sick inside.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I've been a bad friend to you. I've should have been there for you but I only seem to make things worse. This isn't Gwen's fault, it's my fault. I couldn't make up my mind and I screwed up royally. I'm sorry I put you through all of this." _I do mean __**all**__ of this._ Harry just stood there looking at Peter without saying a word.

Kraven lifted his face in the air and sniffed. He had picked up the scent. Kraven stood on the edge of the building, holding on with his claws. He smiled. Getting these powers was one of the best decisions of his life. He was truly a magnificent beast and hunter now. Kraven ran down the side of the building and jumped with the grace of a jaguar. He landed on the pavement with a thud. Footprints were pressed into the asphalt where he had landed. Kraven could smell Spider-man's scent all over the place. He must have been here very recently.

Kraven crouched down on all fours and slowly stalked his way to the house. He concealed himself in the grass and observed. A good hunter always observes his prey before striking. With his extra sensitive hearing he could pick up voices.

"Come on Gwen, I already set up the monopoly board. This time you're not going to drive me into bankruptcy."

"Yeah right Dad; you don't know when to upgrade your hotels so you don't even stand a chance."

Kraven was currently hidden outside the Stacey residence. Kraven sniffed and took in all the smells coming from the house. Yes. Spider-man had been here within the last day or two. He could even smell his blood. Kraven wondered why Spider-man had been there. Stacey is the chief of the police so it made sense that Spider-man might visit him. How should he proceed with the plan?

"Dad, give it here! You got to be the race car last time. Be something else like the boot."

"No way sweetheart," Stacey said laughing. "You know it's my favorite piece"

"Fine whatever, I get to be the banker though."

Kraven took a more careful sniff. Spider-man had been near the girl. His scent was on her. Was she his mate? He recognized that voice. She had been the captive that Doc Oct had used in his latest failed attempt to dominate the world. Spider-man had defeated everyone and saved her. Perhaps this tendency to save her could work to his advantage. Kraven might have just found the perfect bait for his trap. Now was the time to strike. Kraven's tail twitched as he silently made his way to the back of the house. The element of surprise was a hunter's greatest weapon.

Inside the house Gwen and her father were playing monopoly. "That's a seven Dad, looks you wind up in jail. That's ironic," Gwen said leaning over the board. Stacey laughed.

"As chief of police in New York I think I get a get out of jail free card don't you think?" Stacey said jokingly.

"Dad, that's cheating!" Gwen protested. Gwen had always loved to play monopoly with her mother when she was little, before her parents got divorced. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the back of the house. It sounded like someone had broken a window. Stacey was on his feet in an instant. He went to a cabinet, unlocked it, and took out his gun.

"Gwen, stay here!" Stacey said forcefully. Gwen stayed where she was. Stacey slowly moved to the back of the house. Stacey paused around the corner, listening for movement. Suddenly he was knocked back by a vicious blow. Gwen screamed.

"Dad!" Stacey quickly reached for his gun but it was knocked out of his hands by a paw. A figure entered the room. He stood around 6 and half feet tall. He had light brown fur and a full black mane. For hands and feet he had large lion like paws with black claws. Kraven looked over at Gwen and smiled. Gwen felt fear rush throughout her body and couldn't move. Kraven started walking toward her when Stacey got back up. Stacey took a swing and it connected with Kraven.

Kraven roared and his eyes were filled with a feral rage. He tackled Stacey to the ground, knocking over the table in the process. He unsheathed his claws and gave Stacey a vicious slash across his chest. Stacey cried out in pain. "It is admirable that you want to protect your cub," Kraven said in a thick Russian accent. "It is also futile. The girl is coming with me." Gwen tried to make a run for it but Kraven grabbed her around the neck.

"Dad, help!" Gwen's eyes were filled with fear. Stacey struggled to get up but he fell right back down. He coughed out blood. Blood slowly began to seep into the wooden floors.

"Damn it!" he muttered to himself. He looked up at Kraven. Anger filled his eyes. "If you lay one finger on her…" Kraven laughed.

"I don't have time to listen to your empty threats. If you want to see your daughter alive again, I suggest you contact Spider-man. I know he's been here." Stacey and Gwen's eyes widened.

"Peter," Gwen mouthed to herself silently. Kraven opened the door.

"Until we meet again Captain…" Kraven leaped out the door with Gwen with him.

"Gwen!" Stacey yelled as he saw his daughter disappear. Angry tears ran down his cheek. Gwen was his whole world and he couldn't protect her. Stacey struggled to get to the phone. After calling an ambulance he would call someone who could protect her.

Peter's cell phone suddenly went off. He looked up at Harry and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Peter!" the speaker was breathing deeply and panting in pain.

"Captain Stacey," Peter asked incredulously. "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine. Peter, please listen to me. He took her. He took Gwen." Peter's insides froze. Fear and adrenaline pumped through his system. Peter went from carefree Peter Parker to alert and ready fight Spider-man in an instant."

"A man who looked like a lion took her. He overpowered me and ran out the door with her. He said that he wanted Spider-man." Captain Stacey was interrupted by another bout of pain.

"Kraven," Peter muttered to himself. "Sir, you should try to get some help. I'll call an…"

"I already did, it's on its way. Peter, listen very carefully to me. I want you to do **everything **in your power to get Gwen back. Understand me? **Everything!"**

A new resolve came over Peter. "Don't worry sir, I will." Peter hung up his phone. Harry looked at Peter.

"What was that all about?" Peter looked at Harry seriously.

"Gwen's been kidnapped." Harry was speechless for a second, his face blank. Fear and anxiety quickly dominate his facial expressions. He began to run his hand through his hair.

"Kidnapped! This is awful. What's going to be done about it? Were there any demands." Peter paused thoughtfully.

"Spider-man, the kidnapper wanted Spiderman." Harry's face darkened in an instant.

"Of course, this is all Spider-man's fault. Gwen is being used as tool to get to him. That guy causes nothing but trouble!" Harry ran off down the hallway and Peter followed him.

"Harry, where are you going?" Peter called to him. Harry looked over his shoulder and called back.

"I'm going to save Gwen. My father still has some leftover Globulin Green and the Goblin's glider and weapons. I can save her!" Harry began to enter a password into a computer screen when Peter stopped him.

"Harry, don't do it! Gwen wouldn't want you to. She's been helping you for so long and all her work would be wasted if you went back on the Green." Harry looked up at Peter. "Then how is Gwen going to be saved?"

Peter looked at him and then turned around. "The kidnapper asked for Spider-man. I'll go get him."

"Spider-man! That man killed my father. You think he can be trusted with Gwen's life! Why do you believe that this guy is good? The Bugle is right Peter! He's a menace!"

Peter closed his eyes. Could he do this? Gwen was counting on him. He didn't have a choice. Failure never even crossed his mind. This was personal. Gwen meant the world to him and if anything happened to her… If he failed, he would never be able to make things up to Gwen. To hold her, kiss her, or tell her how important she was to him. His resolve was set like steel. This wasn't like all the other times. This time he wouldn't mess around and he would show no mercy.

_You really don't want to piss of Spidey and make him mad, _Peter thought to himself. "Harry, Spider-man always struck me as a guy who was given great power and was upholding a responsibility to do right and help people. When this is all over, maybe I'll tell you how I know this. Until then, he's Gwen's only hope and I need to go find him." Peter quickly ran to Harry's door. Screw the elevator. Gwen was in trouble and needed him now! Peter ripped of his clothes to reveal his Spidey suit. He reached into his bag for his mask and put it on.

Harry ran after Peter and was just in time to see him open the window and swing out into the city.

"Peter?" Harry said in disbelief.

**Whoa! Peter is angry and the gloves are off now! I feel bad for Kraven. This story is definitely moving along pretty nicely the next chapter is the climax, so don't miss it. As always please review and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Did you hate it? WHY? Please let me know! On a side note I have basketball camp starting tomorrow. It last all week long, Monday to Friday. I don't know when I will be able to update. I'll be playing ball from 8 A.M. to 3 P.M. I was pretty exhausted last year, but I'll try my best to update soon. P.S. Yes, I did get the term hob knocker from iCarly.**


	7. A Web Unraveled

**Alright guys I've been keeping you in anticipation for long enough. Here is the next chapter of A Web Unraveled. I just got back from the shore and started typing it up. I hope it's everything you hoped for. I worried that I won't get the climax right but I'll try my best. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Those reviews really kept me going. All I have to do now is the falling action and the resolution. The climax doesn't have to be a big fight. I think you all know what the climax is in this story and here it is. I'm actually kind of sad that this almost over. Oh well, without further ado on with the story.**

_Harry ran after Peter and was just in time to see him open the window and swing out into the city._

_"Peter?" Harry said in disbelief. _Harry kept on staring through the window at the rapidly fading blue and red figure in the distance. Harry put his hand against a wall to support himself. His best friend was Spider-man! A whirlwind of emotions ran through Harry's mind and he didn't know what to think. If Peter was Spider-man, then he killed his father. This dark thought filled Harry's mind. Peter lied to him! He killed his father and was going to take Gwen away from him. Peter was a greedy bastard who wanted everything important to him. Harry's breath came out in quick angry breaths like a bull.

He should have seen this coming. The signs were there. Peter was able to take pictures of Spider-man when everyone else found him to be so elusive. It must have been pretty easy for Peter to just set up a camera to take pictures of "Spider-man" just swinging along. Peter was able to out do everybody at the football tryouts. Peter took the revelation that Harry thought he was the Green Goblin in perfect stride. He must have been blind not to see it. Harry slowly walked back to his living room and sat down in a chair dejectedly. He put his face in his hands.

"Peter… How could do this me? I'm your best friend and all you've done is hurt me. You've taken away everything I've cared for." Harry looked up at the door that led to the hallway containing the Globulin Green and the Goblin's equipment. Harry finally knew that the Green was supposed to be breathed in, not drank. He knew the password there was nothing stopping him from Greening up and taking his revenge against Peter. Harry smirked wickedly. He could hurt Peter like he had been hurt. Show him what it's like to lose everything. Harry could rescue Gwen by himself and be her shining knight in armor for a change. Harry got up and entered the password into the door and walked to where the Globulin Green was stored. He picked up a bottle.

Harry was completely prepared to this when a thought nagged him in the back of the mind. It is often during pivotal decisions that could drastically change your life that this happens. The thought buzzed in the back of his mind like a mosquito and would leave Harry alone. Harry thought about all the times he did Globulin Green. How scared he was that when he blacked out and didn't remember anything. Gwen helped him get through it. He wasn't a good person when on the Green. Harry was cocky, arrogant, and full of himself. Looking back on it, he was ashamed of himself and how he acted. If he started taking it again Gwen would be so disappointed with him.

At his father's funeral he told Gwen that she was the only thing that was keeping him from going back on the Green. Harry had done that to guilt her into staying with him instead of Peter. While it was manipulative, there was a partial truth in there. He had been very upset by his father's revelation as the Green Goblin and being killed that he seriously considered taking up the stuff again. If he did take the Green again, Gwen would blame herself. Harry may have been angry at Peter but he would never hurt Gwen intentionally. She was his friend even if she didn't return his feelings.

Harry looked down at the bubbles floating along inside the tube of Green and thought about his father. Harry had been so shocked and confused when he found out his father was the Green Goblin. When Peter killed his father he overlooked the fact that Norman Osborn wasn't without blame. He lied to Harry and tried to kidnap him. Harry set the tube of Green back into its holding place. He had been so incredibly angry at Spider-man. Maybe he was mostly angry at his father instead.

Norman Osborn had never really treated Harry with any kind of love. Harry was reminded day in and day out that he was a disappointment to him and that he would never amount to anything. For so long Harry believed this and that was why he stared taking Globulin Green. Harry's thoughts turned to Peter and Spider-man. At first Spider-man always seemed to be a hero to him. He helped people and defeated criminals, risking his life everyday. Harry didn't think he would ever be able to do that.

Harry remembered something that Peter said to him the other day at lunch.

_"Uncle Ben always said 'with great power comes great responsibility.' I think that is the sort of man a guy should be. He should help others instead of hurting them. Raise them up instead of cutting them down, be kind instead of cruel. Harry I know that the things that happened haven't changed the fact that you loved your father, but I don't think that your father was the sort of man you should be."_

"That's the kind of man you're trying to be Pete" Realization broke over Harry. He had been so blinded by anger that he couldn't see that Peter had been trying to do the right thing all along. It must have been incredibly hard to comfort your best friend when you're responsibility for their father's death, but Peter did it anyway. Harry took another glance at the tube of Green. The face of his father, the Green Goblin, seemed to form inside it.

"What are you doing? Avenge me! Rips his head off and replace it with a pumpkin! I want Spider-man to suffer!" The Goblin broke out into wickedly high pitched laughter. Harry shut his eyes and shook his head.

"No Dad, I won't do it."

"You're weak. You'll always be weak until you take charge of you life and run it yourself. You'll never be like me!" Harry smiled and picked up the bottle.

"That's one thing I'm counting on Dad." Harry threw the bottle to the ground and watched it shatter. The Green oozed around like puss from a wound that had gone badly. Harry walked back to the living room and looked at the city through the large expensive windows. "Peter…If you can save Gwen, bring her back safe…I might be able to forgive you" Harry sat down on a couch and prepared to wait.

Peter quickly swung across the city at high speeds. His heart was beating a hundred beats per minute and he was sweating profusely. Peter stopped to rest on the edge of a building for a moment. "Get it together Parker. You won't be able to save Gwen if you don't calm down and use that brain of yours." Peter took a deep breath. It was very hard to calm down but he managed to do it. The truth was that he had never been so terrified before. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and occasionally a jolt of fear and concern would make him shudder.

Peter had been in some tight spots before and had been a little worried and scared but that was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. Those times he could always count on himself to get out of a fix. Gwen was by herself and she depended completely on Peter to save her. It was kind of funny. He was completely terrified that Gwen could be in danger or hurt more than he was ever concerned for himself. _I guess that's what love will do to you. Wait a minute! Did I say love?_ Peter took a moment to think. _I guess I do love Gwen. When she's in trouble all can think about is her. She's the best thing in my life and I would be completely lost without her. I've never actually told her. _Determination burned in Peter's heart.

"I'm going to make sure that I have the chance to tell you Gwen. You can count on it." Peter looked across the New York skyline and tried to keep panic from settling in. New York was a huge city. How was he going to find her? The proverbial light bulb went of Peter's head. He sent out a web line and headed for downtown. A little while later Peter landed swiftly on the street. He looked across the street to a bar. He frowned. The door was boarded up and the lights were off. Peter pounded on the door urgently.

"Hey Blackie, open up! I need to talk to you right now!" Silence answered Peter's demands. "Open up dammit! I don't have time for this shit!" Peter said angrily banging on the door. Peter took a step back and charged into the door. The wood splintered and he was in. The bar was dark and eerie. Peter took out his spidey flashlight and illuminated the bar in red. The first thing he noticed was that the pool table was tipped over and the billiard balls were still on the ground.

"Strange. You think he would have cleaned up since I was here." Peter kept walking forward. "Blackie?" he called out. "I promise this is the last favor I'll ever ask you." Peter approached the bar table and froze. Something wasn't right. A chill ran down his neck. Sticking out from behind the table was leg. Peter peered over the bar and let a breath in astonishment. Blackie was dead. It was plain and simple. He had been beaten pretty badly and his face was cut up. Blackie's eyes were still open, staring out in fear. Peter slowly closed them. Guilt flooded his mind.

"You were right. I guess I really was bad for business," Peter said sadly. He was responsible for one more death. That made three now. Blackie wasn't a terribly bad guy. He wasn't good, but Peter had known way worst. Doubt began to creep into Peter's mind. How was he going to find Gwen now? It began to look hopeless. Peter looked at Blackie again. Something was reflecting the light from his spidey light. It was a letter with a gold seal on the front. Peter picked it up. He examined closer. The gold reflective seal was of a creature with the head of a lion flying with the wings of an eagle, a griffin. "Of course," Peter muttered to himself. He opened the letter and read it.

_Spider-man,_

_I have something of yours that you may want back. The girl is safe for now… Do exactly as I say and she might get to live. You have been rather inquisitive into our dealings. That will have to end once and for all. I hope your chum Blackie is an example of how seriously we take our new business venture and how far we will go to protect it. As soon as you finish this letter, go downtown until you reach a large construction site. You will notice a large hole hidden behind construction material. This hole is a tunnel that will lead you to us. Shortly we will meet face to face and be able to sort out all of differences, one way or another. Until we finally meet._

_Sincerely,_

_Perry William Atherton _

At the end of the letter was the same golden seal of a griffin. "Atherton," Peter said to himself quietly. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life. I'm going to get Gwen back and then shut down this organization once for all." Peter was about to run out of the bar when he turned back and took another look at Blackie. _I guess I should say a few words or something. _"Um… Blackie, you were a good, um scratch that, a decent, no, I've known worse and I'm sorry that you're dead." Peter took a table cloth from one of the tables and covered Blackie with it. _That's all I can do for now._ Peter leaped out of the door and swung off into the city.

A lone man was watching what happened at the end of the street. He pulled a cell phone out and made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Boss, he got the message and it looks like he's going to the construction site." Atherton chuckled on other line.

"This bloke is easier to manipulate than I thought. You just have to find s someone close to him. Good work. You can return to your normal post." Perry ended the phone call and turned to look at the figure in front of him. Perry was standing in a very lavish office decorated with fine art and trophies from all over Europe. A figure was sitting in a large chair with his back turned to Perry, looking out into the city. Perry got down on one knee before speaking to this man.

"Milord, everything is going according to plan. Spider-man will arrive shortly and then he will be taken care of by our … new associate." The man in the chair slowly turned around to face Perry. He was middle aged. He had light brown hair that went down to his shoulders and was tied in the back in a warrior's tail. His eyes were green and piercing and seemed to be able to see behind a person's words and see their motives. The man smiled. This revealed his perfect teeth with one gold front tooth. He looked at Perry. Perry felt a chill go down his spine. This wasn't a man to trifle with.

"Good. I was beginning to think after the Sandman incident that you were completely incompetent. It looks like I was wrong." Perry bit back a smart remark. He glanced at the man's sleeves and was able to pick out the faint outlines of knives hidden there. The scar on Perry's cheek ached and reminded him of the last time he had spoken out against his master. "I don't want anything to wrong with this attempt. Head down to the subterranean levels and make sure that our new employee succeeds and that our bargaining chip remains safe."

Perry nodded and slowly began to back his way up to the door without turning his back to the man. "As you wish milord, I'll see that it is done."

"See that you do."

Gwen hugged her knees to herself as she sat in the dirty corner of a prison cell. It was fairly dark. She checked her watch. 11:00 A.M. "I must be somewhere underground if it's so dark in here." Gwen stood up and walked to the end of her cell. Iron bars covered the entrance and they were covered in rust and slime. It gave off a real medieval kind of feeling. Gwen gave the iron bars a shake. Nothing, she wasn't going to get out that way. Gwen sat back down and tried to think. Her thoughts turned to her father at once. Gwen tried to stay calm when she thought of him. That lion man had really hurt him and there was a lot of blood on the floor.

After her father, her thoughts turned to Peter… Gwen gave a little laugh and shook her head. "I can't believe that Peter is Spider-man, gymnastics my ass. He never seemed to be the hero type. I guess I was wrong." Now that she knew this secret she could look at past events in a clearer light. "That's why Peter ran off when Doctor Connors mutated from the lizard DNA. I thought he was abandoning us. He was actually helping us. It also means that he killed Harry's father." Gwen tried to shake this thought out of her head. It was an accident. Peter would never do anything on purpose to hurt Harry, even if his father was a criminal wacko.

"How am I going to get out of here? I guess I could wait for Peter to save me _again." _Gwen moaned at the thought. "I hate being the helpless damsel in distress. That's obviously what these guys are using me for. I'm the bait to draw Peter out of hiding." Gwen stood up again and placed her hands on the stone walls of her stone prison. They were cold and solid. Gwen moved along the small room feeling the walls with her hands. Gwen paused when she heard something.

"Is that water?" There was a steady fall of water nearby. They must be near the ocean. If there was a steady flow of water, it may have weathered away some of the stone and created a way of escape. Gwen began to search for the source of water.

Peter spotted the construction site that was mentioned in the letter. He clung from the skeleton of an unfinished building. He surveyed the site. The equipment was rusty and had fallen into disrepair. The Griffin had taken control of it either through legal or alternative means. Peter scanned the site until he found what he was looking for. Behind a pile of steel beams was a large hole that burrowed into the earth. He swung down to the pile and pulled out of the dive with a handstand. This was it alright.

"Looks like I'll be crawling around underground again. At least I'm part trap door spider, I think." Peter cautiously approached the tunnel. He hoped it was stable and didn't collapse on him. Being buried alive wouldn't be pleasant. Peter slowly descended into the tunnel. The walls were made of dirt but as he descended and it leveled out and the walls of it were made of stone as was the floor. Peter leapt onto the ceiling of the passageway and began to crawl along it. Peter followed the tunnel for about 20 minutes until it finally spread out.

Peter let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. This place was huge! The tunnel had spread out into a large cavern. There was a large pool of water surrounded by a higher floor of stone. The surface was covered by a couple feet of water. Pipes were spurting water out of the walls of the cavern along with the occasional piece of debris and trash. There were many other tunnels leading of from this main cavern. The smell of the place finally hit Peter's nose. Peter pinched it to keep the horrible smell out.

"Gross! This place must connect with the sewer system for entire city. Makes sense that a criminal empire would set up in the literal underworld of the city." Peter leapt nimbly from wall to wall as he approached the center of the large cavern. There were too many paths to take. Peter sighed in exasperation. _How am I supposed to know which one leads to Gwen? _

The lighting was very dark this far underground and Peter didn't notice a shadow in the background suddenly move. The figure silently and gracefully climbed up a wall of the cavern without making a sound. The figure slowly approached Peter from behind. The small amount of light underground caused the catlike eyes of the figure to gleam. A very low growl began deep in the figures throat. The figure leapt at Peter with power and grace.

Peter froze as he felt a tingling sensation run up skull. His spidey sense! Peter quickly flattened himself against the rough stone wall as a figure flew past him and crashed into the water. Peter looked down at the figure surrounded by the churning water. It was Kraven. Kraven ran his hand through his beard and looked up at Peter and gave him a smile that showed off all of his sharp teeth.

"We meet again, young arachnid. I hoped you would come when I captured your mate."

"Where is she?!" Peter shouted angrily. Kraven threw back his head and gave back a large laugh.

"Now that you're here, she is of no more use to me. I'll get rid of her after I have killed you." Kraven paused for a moment in thought. "Or I could force her to watch me place your pelt on my hall." Peter jumped from the wall with a yell and tackled Kraven into the water. Chaos ensued. They both emerged from the water sending droplets flying and lighting up in the thin layers of sunlight that shone from above.

Kraven ran forward and gave Peter a vicious kick that knocked the breath out of him. Peter was thrown to the ground, sending up water. Kraven unsheathed his claws and ran forward. He raised both them upward and was about to bring them down when Peter webbed both of them together. Kraven was confused for a moment and that was what Peter was waiting for. Peter punched Kraven with all of his might and drove him out of the water and up against the wall. Kraven ripped free of the webbing on his hands but Peter cocooned his legs and arms against the wall. Kraven growled as he struggled to break free. Peter leapt forward and used all of his momentum to slam Kraven's head against the stone wall. Kraven let out a roar like a wild beast. Peter slammed Kraven's head once more, making sure that he really felt it. Peter's eyes were narrowed and were enflamed.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you! Where is Gwen?" Peter's words were coming out broken from all the furry he felt. Kraven broke free of the webbing, dove forward quickly, and sank his teeth into Peter's arm. Peter let out a cry of pain. He kicked Kraven's feet from out beneath him and managed to break free. Peter took a moment to examine his wound. It was bad. His costume was torn and the teeth must have sunk half way through his arm. It didn't appear to be broken but some of the muscle was torn. Kraven looked onto Peter and licked his lips.

"I do enjoy hunting and tasting rare prey. I must say that you taste… delicious." Peter struggled to his feet.

"You should stick with cat food, Kravinoff."

"No thank you Spider-man. I'm having so much fun. Don't you know that a cat always plays with his food before eating it?"

"Yeah, well a spider always ties up his food and saves it for later." Kraven chuckled.

"We'll see about that," he said in a thick Russian accent. Kraven crouched on all fours and began to circle Peter slowly. Peter crouched down in a stance. Kraven suddenly leapt forward. Peter quickly sent out a web line to the ceiling and quickly of the cavern quickly. Peter had just grabbed onto the ceiling when he felt something grab his ankle. Kraven slammed Peter into the water, little bits of stone and rubble still attached to Peter's fingers. Peter barely had time to take a breath before he was underwater. Kraven wasted no time taking his advantage. Kraven took several swipes in the water with his unsheathed claws. Peter dodged most of them but one caught along his ribcage. Blood slowly began to darken the water. Peter reached out of the water and brought Kraven's head down and connected it with his knee. _I guess watching professional wresting can come in handy, _Peter thought as Kraven clutched at his face.

Kraven suddenly picked Peter up and slammed him down into the water and held him there. Peter struggled to get back up but Kraven's grip around his throat was to strong. Peter was slowly running out of air. Kraven began to sing slowly and mockingly. "The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out!" Kraven elbowed Peter in the chest very had and Peter let go of the breath he was holding. Water began to fill Peter's lungs. Peter hurriedly wrapped his legs around Kraven's and tried to get free. It was no use, he was trapped! Peter's vision had begun to blacken when he sent a web line. It landed solidly on a wall and Peter was able to pull himself free.

Peter came up for air, gasping for breath. He sent out another line and dove through one of the pipes that were spilling water into the cavern. Kraven tried to follow him but he was too big to fit through the pipe. Inside the pipe Peter sent out web lines from both spinners to the sides of the pipe and tied them together as a slingshot. Peter then created a web ball of about the size of a bowling ball. He pulled the web ball as far back as the flowing water in the pipe would allow.

"Kraven!" Kraven's face appeared at the end of the pipe. "Chew on this hairball," Peter said as he released the web ball. It knocked Kraven backwards and Peter could hear a satisfying thump hitting stone. Peter cautiously stepped out of the pipe and back flipped on top of it to get a better view. Kraven was nowhere in sight. Peter leapt down from the pipe and slowly made his way to the pool of water. Tension filled the air. _Great, now I feel like I'm in a horror movie waiting for the monster to pop out, which is sort of true. _

A few stray bubbles emerged from the water. _That's predictable. I thought cats didn't like water. _Peter shot his webs from his spinners to create a giant web suspended several inches of the section of the water with the bubbles. Peter crisscrossed the webs just like a real spider web. _I'd like to see him get out of that. _Peter's spidey sense went off and he whirled around just in time to see Kraven grab him a headlock. Kraven must have let out those bubbles intentionally then swam to a different section of the pool. Peter tried to break free of Kraven's grip but it was too strong. This was a man that could bring a rhino to submission before he even got his powers. Kraven laughed at the helplessness of his prey.

"A great hunter knows many ways to deceive and lure his prey. Do you know what the difference is between you and me is?" Kraven said as he leaned in closer towards Peter's neck. Peter could feel Kraven's breath run down it. Peter's answer came out ragged and in gasps because of Kraven's tight holds.

"Are you alluding to something besides the obvious?" Kraven laughed and ran one claw down Peter's cheek, tearing part of his mask and drawing blood.

"The difference is that I am an animal. I am far superior to any man who uses logic or reasoning. Nothing can compare to the simple ecstasy of giving into your instincts and hunting. I have the will and intent to kill. You lack this quality and that is why you are weak. My wondrous transformation has only magnified this trait I have already exhibited." Kraven leaned forward and his yellow eyes grew wild and excited. He opened his mouth and revealed the deadly knives that he called teeth. Kraven searched for the jugular vein and found it. "It is time to end this," he whispered.

_You got that right. _Peter hadn't come all this way just to die and become some lion's meal. He came to save Gwen and that was what he was going to do. Peter conjured up all the fear and anger he had felt when he learned that Kraven had taken Gwen. He finally had an outlet for all of it. _Hang on Gwen. I'll be there soon. Just a little longer…_ Peter twisted his neck away from Kraven. "I'm sorry to disappoint you furball but I came here for one reason and one reason only. It wasn't to die alone in a smelly cavern by your hands." Kraven smirked.

"You're in no position to make such a hopeful statement."

"Then I better try a new position then." Peter focused all of his strength and managed to break loosen Kraven's hold on him. He grabbed onto Kraven's mane and sprung out of the way of Kraven's hands. Peter ripped out a large wad of Kraven's mane for good measure. Kraven roared looked up at Peter. Furry was in his eyes. This was no time to fool around. Kraven was very angry and therefore very dangerous. Peter gave Kraven a kick and landed on the stone floor surround the pool, his legs spread out and his right arm forward. Kraven landed head first into the water and came up roaring his disapproval.

Peter sent out a web line and swung forward connecting Kraven's face with his feet. Peter definitely knocked a couple teeth out with that one. Kraven leapt up and sliced the web line with his claws. Peter hopped onto Kraven's back and straddled tightly with is legs and quickly sent out another web line before Kraven could react. Peter swung Kraven head first straight into the cavern wall. The wall crumbled and some of the bricks fell away. Kraven appeared to be stunned for the moment. Peter was going to keep it that way. Peter back up and ran forward with a ferocious punch that could shatter bones. Peter followed that punch with several more, and then an elbow to the chest, a stomp to the ankle, then used Kraven as a hand spring to back flip and kick him in the gut.

Peter's gloves were redder from blood. He paused for a moment and then gave Kraven a swift kick in the dingoes. Kraven whimpered and fell to the ground. _Thanks for teaching me that one Flash. _Peter picked up Kraven's limp body and carried him up the wall to one of the large pipes spilling water to the pool down below. Peter punched Kraven in the face one more to resuscitate him. "Where… are… they… holding… her!?" Kraven laughed and coughed up a little blood.

"I guess I was wrong. You have quite an inner beast when you choose to unleash it. Who knew that a spider could beat a jungle cat?" Kraven weakly lifted a finger and pointed to one of the many passageways leading off from the cavern. "You will find her along that path." Peter nodded.

"Thank you." Peter than forced Kraven into the pipe that was much too small for him, head first despite Kraven's protests. Kraven could only fit about half way through. Peter wrapped the half that was sticking out in a web and then crawled down to the path that Kraven had pointed at. Peter followed the path and took out some thugs that were along the way. This must be the right way. As Peter crawled along the ceiling he didn't realized that one of the stones he crawled over was pushed down by his weight. It was a pressure pad.

Perry's pager went off. He hurried down the dark hallway. "It looks like I'll have to intervene," he muttered to himself.

Peter found Gwen in her cell trying to push a half crumbled rock out of her wall. Peter's heart sped up at the sight of her. He didn't think that he had ever been as relieved in his life as he was right now.

"Gwen !" Peter called out joyfully as her an over to her cell. Gwen looked up from her efforts and immediately ran over to the iron bars and stuck her arms out. Tears could be seen in the corner of her eyes.

"Peter…"Gwen called out with relief. She shook her head. "I'm so glad you came." Peter took a step back nervously and raised his hands in protest.

"Oh, um… sorry miss but I have no idea who you're talking about. You must have me confused with someone else. You see-" Gwen put her hand over Peter's mouth to get him to shut up.

"Cut the crap Peter," she said quietly. "I know it's you." Peter's shoulders sagged and he looked down.

"Oh. How long have you known?" Gwen frowned.

"Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Probably when that cat freak broke into my house and told me that Spider-man's scent was all over me and the house." Peter looked away.

"Gwen… I never meant to put you in any kind of danger," he said guiltily. "The whole point of this mask is to keep those close to me safe. I can't even do that," he said sadly. Gwen reached out and gave Peter's hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's all right Peter. You had your reasons. You're here now and that's all that matters to me. Help me get out of here. This stone over here's been weathered by water and is weak." Peter nodded.

"Sure." Peter sent out a web line and connected it to the stone. He gave it a hard tug and it flew out and shattered against the tunnel wall. Gwen smiled.

"Wow, Mr. Parker when did you get so strong," Gwen teased. Peter smiled back and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"That's what genetically enhanced animal bites will do to you. I wouldn't recommend it though." Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"So that's how it happened. It was during that field trip wasn't it?"

"It was. Now come on. Let's get out of here. I don't know when any Griffin members will come by and stop us," Peter said as he helped Gwen through the hole.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that now mate." Peter froze. A gun clicked. Out of the shadows stepped a man holding a gun with black hair and a scar running down his cheek. The man was followed by two large men. Gwen's eyes were filled with fear. Perry smiled.

"Don't worry love; you aren't going to get hurt unless your boyfriend does something daft. If he does you'll have your brains splattered along the ground." Peter's entire body tensed up at the sight of the man.

"Atherton," Peter said darkly. "Perry Atherton." Perry smirked.

"I see my reputation precedes me."

"It has."

"Listen here then." Perry lifted up the gun and examined it. "I've seen what you can do. You can probably dodge any bullets that I fire." Perry turned to Gwen and smiled wickedly. "But she can't." Peter stepped in front of Gwen protectively.

"This doesn't involve her," Peter said angrily. "Leave her out of this. This dispute is between you and me." Perry shook his head.

"Nah, you got it all wrong, mate. It isn't between you and me. It's between you and _my _employer who, by the way, is very anxious to finally meet you. Come with me and the girl won't be hurt." Peter didn't really have much choice, he wasn't about to try and escape and risk Gwen's safety.

"You swear you won't hurt her." Perry nodded. Peter let out a breath of defeat. "Fine," he said resolutely. Peter held out his arms and the two men walked forward and bound his legs and arms tightly with rope.

"Peter," Gwen cried. "You can't do this. I'll be fine. Don't-"Peter interrupted her.

"Gwen I have to do this. As long you are alright. I'll be fine." Peter turned back to face her. "I know that you told me this before but I never said it back. I love you Gwen." The tears in Gwen's eyes began to overflow. The men tied a blindfold over Peter's eyes and he saw no more.

**Sorry about the really evil cliffhanger guys. I actually meant for this to be the last chapter but you know how it is. Your writing takes a different path than you expected. Plus I thought it would be too long of a chapter if I kept going. I thought that this was a good stopping point. I promise you that the next chapter will be the last one for sure this time. Don't forget to read and review it. See gab4eva24, I got it. I hope that I updated fast enough for you!(laughs) Until next time then. Bye and make sure to review!**


	8. A Bond Rewoven

**Things finally seem to be winding down for this story. I don't know how I'm going to top the last chapter but I'll try my best anyway. I can't believe I'm done this story. I've been working on it for almost two months. Well, at least I can say I did something productive over the summer. I think I did pretty well for my first multi chapter fic. I noticed that it's the longest in the Spectacular Spiderman section. I'm proud of that! I do not own the Spectacular Spider-man. Heck, I don't even own any Spider-man TV show. Now let's return to the story.**

A lot of thoughts were going through Peter's mind right now. He wondered who Perry Atherton's boss was. That's who Perry and his muscle were taking him to. Peter flexed against the ropes that tied his hands and feet together. Nope, they were tight and weren't giving an inch. Peter felt a strong hand placed onto his shoulder forcibly. Of course there were the two thugs to keep him in line. The ropes bound Peter's feet together so he could only take slow shuffling steps. Last but not least there was the blindfold covering Peter's eyes. It was wrapped around tight and he couldn't shake it free no matter how much he tilted his head. Peter would have to use his other senses to figure out where he was.

_What was it that Obi-wan Kenobi always said? "Use the force. Reach out with your feelings." I may not have the force but I do have five of my sense working: touch, smell, sound, taste, and of course my spidey sense. _Peter closed his eyes and concentrated. Well judging from the hand on his shoulder, the occasional shove if he was walking too slowly, and the bad cologne, goon 1 and goon 2 were on both sides of him. If they were on his sides, the click of fancy shoes must belong to Perry up in front of him. Peter snorted. _Perry. What a dorky name._ They came to a turn in a tunnel but Peter was able to turn with it instinctively _If I were Daredevil this whole lack of vision thing wouldn't hinder me at all._

Peter sighed and wondered where Gwen was and if she was okay. Some rescuer he turned out to be! As soon as he got Gwen free from her cell, she was captured again. _All I've done is hurt Gwen and place her in danger again and again. I don't deserve her. I'm not good enough. Gwen put her feelings on the line with that kiss and it took me what, five months to tell her how I really feel. Better late than never I guess. _As soon as he had a chance to break free, Peter would get Gwen again. _I promise that I'll save you for real this time Gwen, I swear it, _Peter thought resolutely.Peter decided to try to strike up a conversation.

"So, do you enjoy working as muscle for hire? Are there any health benefits that go along with it because-?" The goon smacked Peter hard across the head.

"Shut up freak!"

"Sorry I asked," Peter muttered. Peter was silent for a while before he spoke up again. "Yo Perry, how about you, do they pay you in tea and crumpets or in pounds?" Perry gave a dry laugh.

"If you must know I'm paid in dollars, Spider-man. Let me ask you something, what do get paid?" Peter shrugged.

"It's more of a community service kind of thing; the only thing I get is the personal satisfaction of helping people."

"You do this even though so many people are against you? The Daily Bugle keeps on saying that you're a menace that should be exterminated. If I were you I would give the whole thing up." Peter lifted his head up at this and turned to face the direction of Perry's voice.

"Yeah well, you're not me. I don't go around hiring people that could put innocent lives at risk like you do!"

"You mean Flint Marko? It was a foolish decision on my part. The Griffin has to maintain its outermost image of being just a humble business."

"Yeah," Peter spat. "You're a regular angel." They continued walking and Peter noticed that the floor had changed from stone to tiles. _The tunnel network must lead to a building used as headquarters. The Griffin can conduct all of its shady exchanges underground away from public eye, like they say, out of sight out of mind._ Peter's stomach rumbled loudly. It had been hours since he had breakfast. Peter turned his head to the side and said conversationally to one of the goons, "Hey is there a Mickey D's down here? I'm starving!"

Not surprisingly the only answer that Peter got was a hard punch to the lower back. Peter winced. He was going to be covered in bruises the next day between the fight with Kraven and these blockheads. As they walked along Peter could hear the noise of saws and construction. There was plenty of hammering, shouting, and grunts of construction workers as they worked. _The building is completely done yet. The Griffin is still setting up its operations. That's good because the last thing I need to do is go up against another well established criminal empire. I've had enough of that with Tombstone and Silver sable. _

They began to climb up stairs which was difficult for Peter to do with his feet bound together. He had to take little hops up the stairs. It was embarrassing and tiring. Occasionally Peter would trip and fall down several steps before a guard could catch him. It was like being back in school. "Can't we just take the elevator?" Peter complained.

"It's still under construction at the moment," Perry replied. "Suck it up." At long last they had reached their destination. Perry removed the blindfold and Peter was able to see again. Peter blinked his eyes several times and took in his surroundings. They were outside a door made out of some fancy kind of wood. The lighting was dark and there stainless steel covering the walls. The area of the building they were standing on seemed to be stable. It had floors, windows, and the power was working. Peter looked out the window and saw the rest of the building. Other parts of the building weren't so complete. You could see the steel skeleton of the building and some areas. The sun was moving slowly across the sky. It looked like it was about 4 P.M. The building was set up right next to the river. That would explain its easy access to the sewer system.

The Griffin must have a pretty good operation going on. They smuggle goods and drugs through the river. They then can trade them into the city through the elaborate tunnel network. Lather, rinse, and repeat as many times as they want. Perry knocked on the door.

"Milord, I have brought him just as you requested." There was a momentary pause.

"Bring him in here then." Perry opened the door and shoved Peter through it. Peter struggled to stay on his feet. Perry and the thugs followed suit. The two thugs entered and stood on opposite ends of the door. Peter wasn't getting out that way tied up. The room was very lavishly decorated. It definitely had a European feel with the fireplace, stuffed exotic animals, and vast collection of books. There was somebody sitting in a large leather chair, staring out into the city and river. Perry Atherton dropped to one knee in submission. Peter raised an eyebrow at this. _This must be the employer that Perry was alluding to earlier._

_"_Atherton!" the man said sharply without turning around. Perry looked up at once.

"Yes Milord?"

"Bring our guest a seat. It doesn't suit me to have our guest standing." Perry stood up and was about to go get a chair when Peter spoke up.

"But it obviously suits you to have me tied up. Forget the chair, I'll stand. Now, who are you?" The man spun around his chair gracefully and came to look at Peter. He his brown hair was worn back in a warrior's tail and he was wearing a casual suit with a light brown jacket. He examined Peter as if he were a dog, sizing him up and seeing what traits he had. As he was looking over Peter, there was a glint in his mouth. It was a gold tooth. _Who has gold teeth any more?_ The man nodded to himself.

"Yes, yes, you're Spider-man. Well I do believe some introductions are required. My name is Leo Eyrie. I'm the founder and head of the Griffin; I'm hoping to start a new business venture here in the States. The only problem I've run into… is you," Eyrie said pointing a finger at Peter.

"Finally someone with a cool name, not like you Perry," Peter said turning to look at Perry. "Hold on pal, I didn't even know that you guys existed until you sent Sandman to get rid of me. If you steered clear of me, I probably wouldn't even be here right now."

"That's what I said," Perry said quietly kneeling on the floor. Eyrie looked up and there was steel in his gaze. Perry instantly regretted that he said anything.

"What was that you said Atherton?"

"Nothing Milord, I didn't say anything." Eyrie continued to stare at Perry for a moment. Perry began to sweat a little. He may act confident to other people, but with his boss he was a wimp.

"I should hope so. I think we both remember the last time you spoke out of term." Eyrie put his hand on his wrist, resting it on the slight bulge. The scar along Perry's cheek ached.

"Vividly, Milord…"

_It had been back when they were still operating in the U.K. Perry had a hard life. His father was killed in a shooting and his mother became an alcoholic afterwards. Perry had to fend for himself for most of his life. He wasn't the best at school and ended up dropping out. Fortunately Perry realized that he had a certain talent in… shadier matters. He had started out as a petty thief, stealing silverware from old biddies. He didn't like it but Perry had to get by somehow. Eventually Perry rose to the top and that was when he began to work for Eyrie. It happened one night as Eyrie and Perry were going over the profits of their smuggled goods._

_"Milord, cocaine is doing especially well but I think we could make even more money by marketing exotic animal parts. People will pay a great deal for a bear or tiger-" They were interrupted by a knock at the door._

_"Come in," Eyrie responded without looking up. Two bodyguards walked into the room, carrying a boy by the arms. The boy was looking back and forth nervously and struggled to break free._

_"Sir, we found the lad in the library stealing trophies and whatever he could get his hands on." Perry looked at the boy. There was something familiar about him, something he couldn't put his finger on. The boy spoke up._

_"Come on! I have to do something to take care of my mother and sister. I can't get a good job to support them. You know what that's like." Perry nodded to himself. He remembered what it was like. Eyrie finally looked up from the papers on the desk. His gaze was cruel and cold. A silent and tense atmosphere filled the room._

_"You know what to do with him. Make sure that h e won't interfere with us ever again." The boy cried out at the implication. Perry looked up at his boss and pleaded._

_"You can't do this Milord! He's just a boy. So what if he stole a few things. That is what our business is based on entirely. We-" Perry never finished speaking. He felt a sharp pain across his cheek and blood spurted out onto the carpet, staining it. Perry never even saw Eyrie take out a knife. As he looked at Eyrie he saw him finish putting it away. Eyrie nodded to the two bodyguards. They walked away; the boy began to kicking and screaming. Eyrie stood over Perry on the ground. Eyrie gave him a swift kick that left him gasping for breath._

_"Listen well Atherton. Never forget who the master is and who the hound is. If you do, I'll have you put down." Perry nodded as he put a hand on his cheek to stem the blood flow._

Peter had watched this exchange with interest. "It looks like there's some trouble in paradise," Peter teased. "Try talking out your problems. Don't keep your feelings bottled up." Eyrie let out growl of anger.

"Listen here insect."

"It's arachnid actually." Eyrie ignored him.

"I wouldn't be mouthing off considering that I have your girlfriend." This shut Peter up very quickly. Eyrie grinned. "It seems that I have hit a tender spot. She is very pretty. It would be a shame if something were to happen to her." Peter's blood boiled and he leaned forward and struggled against his ropes.

"If you lay one finger on her I'll swear that I'll hunt you down and use my webs to hang you by scrawny neck!" Eyrie chuckled.

"I find it amusing that someone in your position would make such an empty threat." Underneath Peter gritted his teeth in anger. He had come here for one reason and that was to save Gwen and he was going to do it dammit! All of his powers, they would mean nothing if he couldn't save the girl he loved. Eyrie pulled a remote out of drawer in his desk. He clicked it and a TV swung out from the wall. Eyrie pressed another button and the screen came to life. It showed Gwen scared but unhurt locked in a room. Peter's heart leapt at the sight of her. She was safe!

Eyrie turned to face Peter. "Well Spider-man what should I do with you. I could ask you to join me." Peter's face took on a look of disgust. "Well that answers that. I do have the girl and I could use her to blackmail you…" Eyrie began twiddle his thumbs as he thought allowed. "No, you would eventually save her and then where would we be? I guess the only solution is to kill you and then the girl." Eyrie snapped his fingers. The thugs from the door ran over and picked up Peter. He struggled but he couldn't get free. Eyrie stood up and slowly approached Peter.

"In hunting, the hunter always sends out his hounds to harass and weaken his prey. Then the hunter moves in for the kill."

"I don't know about you, but I've had enough lectures about hunting today," Peter said angrily still struggling to get free.

"Hold him back further." The thugs lifted up Peter and forced his tied hands above his head leaving Peter's chest was perfectly exposed. "Yes, I'll think I'll go for the heart this time. Last time I punctured the stomach and he died a slow painful death." Eyrie smiled cruelly. "I'll think I'll be merciful this time," he said as he whipped a knife out from his sleeve quickly.

"Thanks. I really appreciate the offer," Peter said sarcastically. Well it looked Peter had his back against the door this time. _C'mon Spidey! Are you really going to die from a knife wound? This guy doesn't even have any powers! He may have knives up his sleeves but I have something else up mine. _Peter grinned. "Take your best shot then," Peter goaded Eyrie. Eyrie ran forward as Peter clenched his fists and shot out web from his web shooter. It connected with the knife and Peter yanked it from Eyrie's hand. The knife sank itself into Peter's rope.

The thugs went to subdue him but Peter was able to shove them away easily. Peter worked the knife back and forth against his restraints and his hands were finally free. His spider sense tingled. Peter ducked in time to see a dagger fly by and imbed itself in the leg of a thug who was getting up from the floor. The thug cried out and fell to the floor. The dagger was three inches deep in his thigh. Peter turned and faced Eyrie cautiously. This man knew his way around knives. The other thug suddenly ran forward and tried to tackle Peter. Peter fell to the ground and put his hands out. He then back hand sprung behind the thug

Peter grabbed the thugs arm and pulled it back until he heard a crack. Peter had broken it. _Oops, I didn't mean to do that. "_Sorry about that," Peter said hastily as he began to cut the rope that bound his feet together. Eyrie glanced at Perry who was standing in the corner of the room not doing anything.

"Atherton! What do you think you're doing? Sound the alarm and put all active Griffin members on alert. Contact the ones in the city as well."

"Right away milord," Perry said as he pulled out his cell phone and began to make a call. Peter was finally able to cut the rope from his leg and was free. Peter shot out his webs from his web shooter and bound Eyrie to the wall. Eyrie was able to work another knife out of his sleeve and cut through the web like it was butter.

"How many knifes do you freaking have and what are they made of?" Eyrie laughed as he freed himself from the webbing and tossed the knife from hand to hand.

"This? The Griffin has provided some funding for research and development of an even stronger metal alloy. I always keep them in reserve. They're pretty damn expensive."

"Oh great, I always wanted, a professional knife enthusiast with a new toy to test out." Peter ran towards Eyrie and launched a high kick at his head. Eyrie ducked and swung his knife forward. Peter blocked it by grabbing the handle. Peter began to wretch the knife from his hands when Eyrie gave him a kick that sent him crashing into the desk. Eyrie took advantage of this and rushed forward. Peter sent up a web line and flipped onto the ceiling. Peter had barely gotten onto the ceiling when Eyrie got on top of the desk, jumped, and threw a knife like a javelin. It was only Peter's spidey sense and quick reflexes that saved him. Peter looked at where the knife was imbedded in the ceiling between his legs . An inch further and it would have castrated Peter.

"Holy crap," Peter cried. _Note to self: avoid knifes to the nether regions at all costs. _Peter's breath was ragged and his heart was beating a mile a minute. It was time to end this before that happened again. Peter sent out a web line and it connected with a chair. He swung the chair at Eyrie and it connected with him sending flying back into the windows. The windows shattered and Eyrie was about to fall several stories to the ground when he stopped falling. Eyrie opened his eyes and saw that he stuck to the side of the building in a web. Peter crawled down the building to the side of him.

"I know you can cut your way out of this, but I wouldn't recommend it. Now tell me, where is Gwen being held?" Eyrie closed his eyes and turned his face from Peter. If he wasn't going to talk, Peter would have to persuade him. Peter grabbed him by his long hair and slammed his head against the wall followed by a quick punch. Blood trickled out of Eyrie's mouth. Peter leaned in really close to him. "Tell me where she is or I swear I will let you fall and make a puddle on the pavement." Eyrie laughed.

"You wouldn't dare. You're supposed to be a hero. Heroes don't kill helpless enemies."

"On the contrary, there are actually lots of stories and myths about heroes doing just that. I will do anything to save Gwen. I'd walk through hell and back for her. Don't push your luck. Now, where is she?" It must have been the tone in his Peter's voice because Eyrie answered.

"She's being held in the west side of the 3rd floor." Peter nodded and climbed back up to Eyrie's office and peered in though the shattered window. There was no sight of Perry Atherton. He must have notified everyone and fled. Peter sighed. He would have to deal with Perry later. Peter looked down to where Eyrie was webbed to the side of the building. His eyes were shut and looked like he was afraid of looking down.

"For your sake I hope you get some help soon. The webbing will wear off in a couple of hours," Peter called down helpfully. It didn't seem to lift Eyrie's spirits. _Alright then, Gwen is being held on the third floor. Perry put out the alarm that I'm here. They're probably going to guard Gwen and use her as a bargaining chip. I'll have to surprise them and get out of there. _Peter shot a web and swung off.

Gwen sat in the office with her head in her hands. She had no idea where Peter was or if he was even still alive. She felt so helpless. It was her fault that Peter had come here and had been captured. She was just another typical damsel in distress and Gwen hated that. Gwen looked up from her musing and looked towards the door. Two men stood their holding guns. One of them looked over and gave a wicked grin. Gwen shivered and looked away. She didn't like the feeling he was getting from this guy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who the bloody hell is it?" barked one of the guards. A muffled answer came through the door.

"Atherton says that Spider-man is currently fighting with his lordship and should double our guard on the girl in case he comes by here. We'll get him for sure though. Everyone is looking for him." Gwen felt a sense of relief. It looked like Peter was going to get away. He could definitely win. He beat Kraven and the head of this organization probably didn't even have any powers. Peter would win for sure. Despite this Gwen still worried. _Don't worry; Peter's been doing this kind of stuff for months._

_Yeah and he's been hurt pretty bad doing it. _

_Shut up!_

_Don't tell me to shut up. I'm you. You're arguing with yourself and you're losing._ Gwen looked up as two men entered the room and took position by the door. Gwen turned away from them and looked out the window. The sun was slowly sinking in the sky and lighting up the river. Out of the corner of her eye Gwen could see something on the side of the window. It was something red and blue. It was Peter! Peter crashed through the window and sprung over to where Gwen was. He placed her behind a desk and sprung to the wall as the guards opened fire on him. Gwen peered over the desk to see what was going on.

Peter shot out webs that connected to two guards' legs and joined them together. Peter ran forward along the wall and kicked one of them across the face very hard. He tripped and brought the other guard down with him. A guard took out his gun and leveled it on Peter. Before he could fire Peter clogged the barrel of the gun with his webbing. The gun misfired and the blast knocked the guard back. The final guard ran towards Peter swinging. Peter dodged the first punch and grabbed the man's arms during the second and flipped him over. Peter then webbed all the guards together and stuck them to the ceiling. Peter walked over to Gwen and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright Gwen," Peter asked with a lot of concern and affection in his voice. Gwen blushed very hard.

"I'm fine. Peter what you just did… It was amazing." Peter laughed.

"Yeah, I could probably give Flash a good run for his money now." Gwen ran forward and gave Peter a strong hug.

"Thank you for saving me Peter," Gwen whispered into his ear. Peter held Gwen close to him and stroked her hair gently. To think he might have loss her… He didn't know what he would do.

"It's not a problem Gwen." Gwen looked up at him and smiled. Peter's heart began to hammer and his under his mask his face turned as red as his mask. "Come on were not out of the woods yet. This place will be swarming with goons soon." Peter led Gwen to where he had broken the window. It was a long way down. Gwen began to sweat as she saw the distance they could fall. Peter reached out and took Gwen's hand. "Relax. I will never let anything happen to you. Besides, I'm Spider-man, this is my job and I'm good at it.

"Okay then Peter," Gwen said as she leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her. _God he's so muscular! _Gwen thought as she blushed once again. They both jumped out of the window and began to fall. A bolt of fear ran through Gwen but it quickly disappeared when Peter stuck out his arm and launched a web line. It was so exhilarating just to swing along and be free of gravity. As they swung by they both saw the part of the building still under construction. Peter's spidey sense went off. Peter dropped out of a swing and fell. Bullets rained by where they were a moment before. Peter looked down and saw men out in the construction site with guns. They landed behind a stack of steel beams. Peter turned to Gwen.

"Gwen, do you know the way back to the tunnels? There are a lot of passages and I think we could lose them easily. They blindfolded me and I don't know the way." Gwen narrowed her eyes and concentrated. Peter noticed that she always bit her lip when she was thinking hard. It was cute. Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can remember the way to the tunnels. There's an entrance just north of her right before the building. The entrance looks like a manhole. Peter and Gwen peered behind the pile of beams. Men were spreading out and slowly searching for them.

"How are we going to get past them?" Gwen asked. Peter reached into his belt and pulled out a web cartridge.

"With this," he said. Gwen gave him a look.

"You're going to offer them a stick of gum?"

"No!" Peter protested. "This is one of web cartridges I use for my web spinners. I always carry a couple of extras around. If I can tamper with it, it'll set off a webby explosion creating a diversion. Hand me that hammer." Gwen picked up a hammer lying nearby and handed it to Peter. "Get ready…" Peter picked up the hammer and drove the sharp end into the cartridge and threw it. "Now," Peter yelled. They rushed forward. There was a distant boom and they glanced over. Several men were caught up in a giant web puddle. They had almost made it to the entrance when they were discovered. Men raced after them. Peter looked up and saw scaffoldings that had piles of bricks on them. Peter shot webs and brought them down. Gwen was already working the cover off the entrance when Peter caught up with her.

They both quickly climbed down the ladder into the stone passageway. Peter webbed the entrance very thoroughly with his web shooters. They wouldn't be able to open it for a while. Peter and Gwen walked down the path until they reached the main cavern. Along the way Peter slipped his hand into Gwen's and gave it a squeeze. As they walked through the water Peter looked up at the pipe where he stuffed Kraven through.

"He's gone." Gwen turned to face Peter.

"Who's gone?"

"Kraven, I beat him up and shoved him through that pipe up there He must have gotten out or someone from the Griffin helped him." Peter pointed to the one he was talking about. It was split and broken.

"There's no way he would fit in there." Peter shrugged

"I thought so to. He got stuck up there. I guess I was just so angry at him for taking you and scared you were hurt…" Peter trailed off and looked at Gwen. She took a step closer to him.

"Peter…" she began hesitantly. "Back there when you taken, did y-… did you mean what you said?" Peter stroked Gwen's cheek gently.

"You mean when I said that I love you?" Gwen nodded silently, looking down at her feet in the water. "I did." Gwen head snapped up and she looked at Peter with tears in her eyes. Peter leaned in forward and whispered in her ear. "I'll say it again. I love you, Gwen Stacey. Sorry that it took me so long to realize it." Gwen looked up at Peter and placed her hands on Peter's face. She asked a question with her eyes. Peter nodded. Gwen slowly and carefully removed his mask. Gwen smiled when she saw Peter's face.

"There's my hero." Peter blushed. Gwen leaned forward but Peter stopped her.

"Gwen, what about Harry he's our friend and…" Gwen covered Peter's mouth her hand.

"Peter, shut up. We'll work something out with Harry. I love you and we both nearly died back there. Now shut up and kiss me. I don't think it was very fair for me to put all my feelings on the line when I first kissed you. Now it's your turn to make a move," Gwen teased as she closed her eyes. Peter laughed under his breath.

"Well if you insist…" Peter leaned forward and gave Gwen a sweet and gentle kiss. Gwen wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and Peter worked his arms to her waist. _She tastes like strawberries. _When they broke the kiss their hearts were racing and they were breathless. Peter looked around at their dreary surroundings. "On our next date I promise to take you to a nicer place." Gwen laughed. They walked down a path hand in hand and came out another entrance. Peter put his mask back on as they climbed out. The sun was setting

"What are you going to do about the Griffin?" Gwen asked Peter. Peter sighed.

"That's a fight for another day. You're safe and that's all that matters to me." Peter picked Gwen up into his arms. "Come on. I'll take you to visit you dad in the hospital.

"Is he alright?" Gwen asked concern.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's a tough guy. Don't worry." Peter shot a web line and they began to swing along. Peter looked down at Gwen and smiled. He was truly blessed to have her in his life. It was funny. He had created so many lies until they became woven and tangled like a web. Peter had done it to protect his loved ones but it also hurt them. Gwen was able to unravel that web and Peter was grateful to her. Maybe now he and Gwen could weave a different sort of web, a web of truth, trust, and love. Peter shook his head; being in love was making him act all sappy and romantic. Peter looked at Gwen, her hair shining in the setting sun. Whatever, he didn't really care as long he had Gwen to hold and protect.

**It's finally done! This burden has been lifted from my shoulders! I'm just exaggerating a little bit. I had so much fun writing this and I'm sad it's over. I might consider doing a sequel let me know what you guys think. Also that little romantic scene at the end of the story was my very first. Tell me if you liked it or not. Also does anyone get Leo Eyrie's name. Leo means lion and an Eyrie is a nest for a bird of prey. I thought it was appropriate for the leader of the Griffin. I'd like to thank all my reviewers who reviewed and motivated me keep going. I never though I would get nearly 40 reviews! I'd like to give special thanks to The True One Winged Angel for reviewing many of my chapters and helping me a little bit with grammar. Thank you, Mengsk for all of your constructive criticism. As nice as it is to get reviews saying my story is great, it's also nice to get a review saying I didn't like this part and you should work on this. Gab4eva24, what can I say, your 12 verys inspired me to update soon. This is it for this story. I'm going to take a short break to think about my next story I'll write. Hopefully some of you might want to check it out. Don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
